El camino del perdon
by JCkirito
Summary: En esta historia se muestra como Yasuo se ve decidido a entrar a la liga de leyendas con la intención de nada mas que demostrar su inocencia, recuperar su honor y matar a aquel que le ha causado todas estas perdidas, Encontrando nuevas amigos y enemigos en el camino.
1. la liga

Capitulo 1.

La liga de leyendas

Ahi estaba el, parado el un campo extenso de arboles, con las hojas de estos cubiertas de sangre fresca, el viento todavía resoplaba de los movimientos tan rápidos que realizo, el prado se encontraba con tres cuerpos inertes en el y un hombre alto con una gran cantidad de cabello amarrado en una cola en su mano derecha su espada letal la cual era tan reluciente que reflejaba la luna en la hoja, en su mano izquierda una cantimplora hecha de bambú la cual contenía Sake (bebida alcohólica) no llevaba camisa y tenia un tipo de bufanda azul, en su hombro izquierdo una armadura muy detallada. Sin arrepentimientos el hombre solo dio tres pasos hacía adelante y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el viento lo hizo desaparecer. Mas tarde en esa misma noche el muchacho salió de entre un peque tornado de viento el cual parecía transportarlo, apenas salió de este lo primero que vio fue una puerta metálica gigantesca con escudo en el medio, el la vio y una voz profundo y grave menciono

"a que has venido?"

el solo se quedo parado y respondió en voz alta

"a enlistarme a la liga"

"crees tener lo necesario?"

"si"

"muy bien pasa"

La enorme puerta se abrió y el pudo ver el extenso pasillo lleno de hombres encapuchados con túnicas moradas o azules a su derecha una persona encapuchada con una tunica roja le llamo y le dijo

"tu"

el se dio la vuelta a su derecha y vio bien al hombre encapuchado y le respondió

"que debo hacer para entrar?"

"eres rapido en decifrar cosas, no?"

"eres el unico que me hablo y el que mas destaca entre todos estas personas aquí, no fue muy difícil"

"vamos a la sala del consejo"

"para que?"

"para ver que dicen de ti y tus habilidades"

"vale"

los dos hombres el encapuchado y el de azul sin camisa, comenzaron a caminar recto por el pasillo, mientras el iba caminando pudo ver todos esto hombre encapuchados pero sin importarle solo dejo de mirarlos y se concentro en mantener su estado mental al máximo para las pruebas que le iban a hacer. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegaron un lugar del pasillo donde había una puerta grande que decía "CONSEJO DE CAMPEONES" entonces los dos entraron. Adentro de la sala solo habían cinco personas, al ver al joven hombre entrar se levantaron como si lo estuviesen examinando ya desde el principio y le hablaron

"dinos tu nombre muchacho"

"Yasuo"

"de donde vienes?"

"Ionia"

"por que estas aqui?"

"para demostrar mi inocencia"

"cual es tu historia?

"mi historia?, es algo larga.."

"no importa solo habla"

"muy bien"

Yasuo comenzó a relatar la historia

"yo soy un muchacho normal, solo que fui inculpado"

"de que exactamente?"

"de omicidio a un sabio"

"y tu dices que no fue así"

"exacto"

"muy bien prosigue"

Yasuo continuo

"yo entrene las artes de la espada y el viento. Mi familia, mi única familia era mi hermano ambos vivamos en Ionia, para ser exactos casi a las afueras de esta en los bosques"

" por que fuiste inculpado de ese homicidio?"

"hace ya un año que esto sucedió, fue durante un batalla en defensa de una ofensiva Noxiana"

"que paso?"

"todo comenzó en el momento de la asignación de puestos, el maestro Yii me dijo que yo tenia que cuidar al anciano mientes todos los demás defendían la ciudad, lo cual yo había considerado injusto pero de todas manera fui a mi posición. Después de que la batalla comenzó me quede vigilando al viejo, pero después de un rato escuche las primeras defensas caer y al ver al anciano dormido tome la decisión de ir a ayudar en el momento de la batalla nos decidimos y ayudamos unos a otros y ganamos. Después de la batalla todo el mundo fue a ver al sabio y para sorpresa de todos lo encontraron muerto y lo pero de todo fue que había sido con una técnica de viento, inmediatamente todo el mundo me inculpo de la muerte del anciano, fui perseguido, insultado y agredido por todos las personas que conocía incluyendo a mi hermano que había sido convencido por las idea de ellos. Después de dos días pensé que ya todo había acabado pero solo era el comienzo, iba caminando por el bosque en la mañana y sin previo aviso me encontré con mi hermano y una mirada de ira y decepción en el. Me reto y me intento matar así que me vi obligado a matar a mi propio hermano después de esto me fui de Ionia y comen e a bagar por todo lugar. Esa es mi historia"

"mmm..., mañana probaremos tus habilidades hoy puedes pasar la noche en el instituto de guerra. buena noche Yasuo"

Se le fue entregada una llave de habitación a Yasuo el la tomo y vio que era una llave antigua mas de lo normal y tenia marcado el numero 12 en ella. sin decir nada mas se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala del consejo y emprendió camino hacia los dormitorio del instituto de guerra.

Una vez en el instituto vio l mayoría de las luces pagadas solo del doceavo y treceavo piso había luces prendidas, camino hacia la entrada del edificio y en frente de el habían unas escaleras de caracol, a su lado derecho un elevador y por lógica tomo el elevador. el iba entrando al elevador y ya estaba cerrando la puerta pero de la nada escucho una voz suave y dulce como la de una mujer

"Espera!"

el presiono el botón de abrir la puerta y esta se abrió, al otro lado de la puerta había una mujer esta tenia orejas de gato y colas de zorro, Yasuo dudo un poco, el ya había visto criaturas raras antes pero nunca una mujer-zorro

"gracias"

"de nada"

"eres nuevo?"

el elevador comenzó a subir

"si"

"cual es tu nombre?"

"Yasuo"

"mm.. el mio es Ahri, soy una diosa convertida esta forma mitad humana"

"eso explica todo" susurro a si mismo

"sip lo explica por completo"

Yasuo se quedo un poco sorprendido por el hecho de lo había escuchado, y Ahri soltó una pequeña risa al ver que se quedo pensando

"bueno un gusto conocerte Yasuo aquí me bajo yo"

El elevador marco el piso 12

"de hecho yo también"

"oh bueno entonces te veo mañana "

Yasuo solo salió del elevador sin decir ni una sola palabra y comenzó a buscar su habitación mientras Ahri un poco extrañada de que Yasuo se despidiera entro al suyo

"oh este es"

Al entrar vio que era algo pequeña pero tenia su encanto era cómoda y acogedora no tenia ningún problema, solo se acerco a la cama coloco su espada a un lado de esta y se acostó, solo pensando en lo que le esperaba mañana.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1!, si les gusto comenten y si no también, no se preocupen si lo que buscan es acción que ya vendrá mas adelante, gracias por leer si esa lo leyeron ^_^


	2. El imperdonable

Capitulo 2.

El Imperdonable

Esa mañana como todas las demás Yasuo despertó agitado, con la respiración pesada y sudando. Se le canto de la cama y se coló sus sandalias se dirigió hacia el lavabo y se lavo el sudor de la cara, se desvistió y entro a la ducha en unos minutos salió de esta y con un movimiento seco el pelo y con otro lo amarro en una cola, se vistió de nuevo se coló su pantalón su hombrera la bufanda y agarro su espada. Se diputo a sale de la habitación, abrió la puerta y lo que encontró afuera no fue placentero, una fila inmensa para tomar el elevador.

"odio las multitudes" susurro a si mismo

Cerro la puerta y se guardo la llave, atravesó la habitación y cabrio la ventana miro hacia abajo y salto, al caer el viento amortiguo su caída, después de incorporase emprendió su camino hacia la sala del consejo para recibir su prueba, en el camino a la sala vio a un hombre el cual no demoro mas de un segundo en identificar, era el maestro Yii uno de los muchos que lo habían acusado del asesinato del sabio anciano, angras del hombre estaba su aprendiz Wu Kong el cual lo seguí aprendiendo el estilo Wuju, los dos solo se dieron una mirada fría y de muerte y siguieron sus caminos. Después de ya haber caminado un buen rato por el pasillo por fin llego a la sala del consejo y cuando cabrio las puertas esta vez estaban los mismos cinco de antes solo que atrás de ellos había una multitud, de la nada la puerta se cerro y en frente de el apareció el hombre de la capucha roja.

"estas listo Yasuo"

"siempre"

"muy bien Yasuo serás probado en un combate"

"entendido"

"pon tu mano en mi hombro"

"para que?"

"solo hazlo"

Yasuo solo puso la mano en su hombro y en un destello de luz desaparecieron de a vista de todos.

"donde estamos?"

"en el lugar donde se realizara tu prueba"

estaban en una sala no muy grande la cual era solo de cristal, el piso, las paredes, el techo. todo era transparente, Yasuo miro hacia abajo y vio un puente congelado a juzgar por la nieve que había en el

"que es este lugar?"

"el abismo de los lamentos"

"y aqui peleare?"

"si"

"contra quien?"

"hasta donde puedas"

"pero.."

"relajate si te atraviesa una lanza o una espada no pasara nada, pero te digo de una vez no morirás pero si sufrirás el dolor, mientras aun este en condiciones de lucha"

"entendido"

Yasuo fue teletransportado a la parte de inicio del abismo de los lamentos, aquí se le dijo.

"normalmente todos los campeones se les restringe usar su potencial al máximo como lo harían habitualmente pero esta vez no será, así que aprovecha para mostrar todo lo que tienes"

Yasuo se dirigió corriendo a una velocidad inigualable hacia el centro del puente para encontrar a su contrincante, en lo que se dirigía aquí pudo ver a lo lejos un hombre, también con una cola en el cabello era parecido a el un poco solo que el llevaba una lanza y armadura

"cual es tu nombre?" pregunto el hombre

"Yasuo"

"el mio es Xin Zhao, un gusto conocerte por que aquí acaba tu viaje"

Xin Zhao se abalanzo contra Yasuo con su lanza apuntando a su cabeza pero en un movimiento Yasuo se hizo a un lado y desmvaino la espada al desenvainarla le hizo un corte el la espalda a Xin Zhao

"te mueves rapido"

Esta vez la ofensiva era de Yasuo, levanto un tornado de viento que elfo a Xin solo unos metros pero fue suficiente para agarrarlo en el aire y hacerlo gritar de dolor hasta que su voz callara por su muerte. De la nada el cuerpo inerte de Xin desapareció.

"así que aqui no mueres al pelear, eh?" se pregunto a si mismo

"pero sigues sufriendo" respondió una voz seductora

"quien eres?"

"te dire mi nombre si logra tocarme"

Yasuo en un arranque de velocidad iniciado por su pierna derecha llego hacia la pelirroja en frente de el sin que ella siquiera se diera cuanta de cuando fue.

"hmp.. presumido"

ella se apareció atras de el pero sin previo aviso agito la espada y ella fue empujada hacia atrás, ella se incorporo de nuevo y lanzo tres cuchillas hacia el pero lo único que alcanzaron las cuchillas fue una barrera de viento.

"diablos hay algo que no tengas?!"

La pelirroja perdio la paciencia y le lanzo una ráfaga entera de cuchillas pero solo rebotaron, cuando paro de lanzar las cuchillas Yasuo lanzo otra ves el tornado y la mato en el aire como a Xin, solo se escucharon los gritos y depuse silencio. Yasuo ya estaba comenzando a cansarse un poco debido a tanta utilización de las técnicas de viento.

"Paren!" grito una voz

"que sucede" pregunto Yasuo

"ya fue suficiente"

Yasuo fue transportado a la sala del consejo donde se le dijo

"Bienvenido. Yasuo, El Imperdonable"

Yasuo después de escuchar eso se sintió satisfecho y sin mas salió de la habitación, se dirigió hacia los dormitorios del instituto de guerra, en su camino vio a todos los campeones los cuales lo miraban unos sorprendidos, otros asustados y otros asqueados. De camino hacia su habitación se encontró con Ahri otra vez, pero esta vez había un hombre muy malhumorado en frente de ella y parecía estarla insultando, ese hombre tenia dos cuchillas, al parecer giratorias y eran bastantes grandes, iba a dejar las cosas como estaba hasta que escucho a Ahri mencionar.

"detente DRAVEN porfavor"

Los ojos de Yasuo se prendieron en fuego al ver al ejecutor noxiano con la dama, se le acerco y le dijo tocándole el hombro:

"sera mejor que deje a la dama en paz o no respondo por lo que pueda pasar"

"quien carajos interfiere cin Draven y su presa"

"yo"

Draven miro a Yasuo y en un instante lo reconocio.

"Yasuo?"

"déjala Draven no quiero problemas y tu tampoco"

"Solo por esta vez, solo esta"

Draven se fue y Yasuo ayudo a Ahri a levantarse, esta tenia un moretón en el hombro y cuando Yasuo le obtuvo la mano apara ayudarla a levantarse lo vio.

"esto acaba aqui lo matare" Yasuo se dio la vuelta

"NO!" grito Ahri

"pero el te hizo esto"

"si se pero no quiero que te metas en problemas con Darius porque donde esta Draven, no mu lejos esta Darius"

"hmp.. vale"

"gracias por venir, eres la primera persona que me salva y no pide nada a cambio"

" no te preocupes por eso"

"gracias Yasuo, gracias"

"de nada, solo cuidate de tipos como el, ya me voy a ir a la cama así que ten una buena noche"

"lo mismo"

Yasuo solo se dio la vuelta y con sus piernas impulsadas por el viento dio un salto hasta la ventana de su habitacio y entro en ella, el la veja un poco diferente de como el la había dejado pero no hizo caso y solo se durmió después de dejar su sepa a un lado quitarse la bufanda y las botas.

"por fin algo de descanso" se dijo a si mismo antes de caer dormido.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2! si les gusto comenten si tienen ideas o quieren otro personaje mas avisenme en los comentarios y no habrá problema, Gracias por leer ^_^


	3. Inesperada reacción

Capitulo 3

Reacción inesperada

Yasuo desperto igual que ayer sudado, con la respiración pesada y un poco agitado, pero sin problemas se levanto fue al nano seco el sudo tomo una ducha y se vistió, se acerco a su espada y la agarro. Se dio la vuelta y salto por la ventana al caer amortiguado por el viento, sigue su caminando por todo el instituto de guerra hasta que encima de el aprecio una luz azul que lo segó, cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una plataforma.

"que diablos?" miro a su alrededor y vio una cara familiar

"nos vemos de nuevo Yasuo" lo saludo de esa manera extraña la mujer pelirroja

"que hago aqui?" la miro

"has sido invocado para una pelea, tomaras la linea de arriba, yo iré por el medio"

"y solo peleamos los dos?"

"no el resto ya esta en sus lineas ve a la tuya rápido yo solo te estaba esperando para explicarte"

"bueno, suerte ehh..."

"katarina, me llamo katarina"

"te veo después"

Yasuo vio que su velocidad era demasiado menor a lo que el acostumbraba y su espada era mas pesada, pensando en las restricciones que se le mencionaron ayer tomo eso como excusa para explicar lo que pasaba y siguió adelante hasta llegar a encontrarse con un oso gigantes, parado en dos patas imponente, con armadura bien llevada y garras de temer.

"tu quien eres" pregunto el oso

"Yasuo"

"mas vale que sirvas de algo" dijo con tono gruñón

"créeme hare mas que eso"

Yasuo se escondido en la maleza junto con Volibear, vieron al enemigo aproximarse, ya casi estaba a rango de sus ataques pero el enemigo puso un tipo de tótem pequeño que ilumino la maleza y los delato así que retrocedieron, de la nada una voz dijo

"SE HAN GENERADO SUBDITOS"

"que?" se pregunto Yasuo

"ya casi llegan los súbditos lanzare el enemigo hacía tu atacaras con todo"

"vale pero según esto aun no puedo utilizar mi movimiento definitivo"

"no importa yo lo lanzo tu lo matas"

"vale"

Volibear salió con decisión hacia el enemigo, un Jax, el Jax fue a atacarlo creyendo que el era el único contra volibear pero Jax sintió cuando fue agarrado por Voli y fue llevado hacia atrás de el, de la nada de una sección de maleza salió Yasuo quien comenzó a atacar sin detenerse hacia Jax y lo masacraron, entonces una voz dijo

"PRIMERA SANGRE"

Yasuo se sintió bien al escuchar eso pero tenia dolor en sus brazos había recibido varios golpes de parte de Jax y esto había bajado su salud lo cual también le provocaba dolor, una luz lo envolvió por unos cuantos segundos y se vio en la plataforma donde había comenzado y el dolor se detuvo y se sintió renovado

"interesante..."

Yasuo volvió a salir y siguieron así ganando por trece minutos hasta que ya las lineas se desorganizaron por la destrucción de torretas y esto causo la separación del equipo en algunos lugares y la unión en otros, Yasuo también comenzó a moverse entre otros carriles fuera de el suyo y encontró algo que no le agrado, se encontró con Ahri, pero se concentro y comenzó a atacar. Ahri lanzo su esfera, para la suerte de Yasuo había un súbdito cerca y se movió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia el y pudo evitar la esfera. Ahri volvió a atacar esta vez lanzo un beso hechizado pero Yasuo puso su barrera de viento lo cual lo bloque el beso, ahora era el turno de Yasuo, se movió hacia ella con el movimiento rápido y después uso tempestad de acero, como ambos eran nivel dieciocho sus habilidades cargaban mas rapido, Yasuo uso tempestad de acero una vez mas y las chispas de la daga de statick saltaron al rededor y le causaron doble dano a Ahri para rematar Yasuo ya tenia listo el tornado para elevarla y usar su definitiva pero al verla tirada en el piso indefensa no fue capaz solo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE AHRI

Estaba esperando el golpe final con los ojos cerrados, pero no pasaba nada así que los abri y vi a Yasuo retirarse manteniendo viva aunque adolorada acepto ese regalo que le dio Yasuo para escapar y se fue.

PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL

Yasuo estaba destruyendo todas las torretas, una tras otra hasta que llegaron al nexo y Katarina le dijo

"haz los honores Yasuo te lo mereces"

Yasuo se acerco al nexo y dio el ultimo espadazo, con esto el nexo estallo y fueron transportados fuera del campo de batalla, al salir de la sala de invocación todos estaban conversando menos Yasuo hasta que Ahri salió de la sala de invocación del otro equipo, se acerco a Yasuo y le dio un abrazo, Yasuo se quedo quieto y solo le dijo a Ahri

"sueltame" dijo friamente

"no seas así, te estoy agradeciendo" le dijo seductivamente

"Ahri sueltame no he hecho nada para que me agradezcas"

"vamos no te hagas el rogado"

"ya basta" solto lo brazo de Ahri de encima de el

"que malhumorado"

"no es eso, es solo que me hablaron un poco de ti durante la batalla"

"que?!"

"si Katarina me hablo mucho de ti"

"no me digas que le creíste a esa mujer desgraciada"

"si le creo"

"vamos Yasuo talvez algunas cosas eran ciertas pero debes saber que ella exagera también"

"pero lo de robarse el corazón de los hombres si era verdad,no?"

"Yasuo porfavor confia en mi"

"mm..." el la miro "esta bien"

"gracias!" lo abraza de nuevo

"pero sueltame" sino frio otra vez

"vale" lo solto

Ambos se fuero de las zonas de invocación y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones pera ya dormir, una vez que Yasuo llego a su habitación se dio cuenta de algo y se dijo a si mismo.

"esto es malo le estoy desarrollando afecto a esta mujer eso me va a perjudicar, tengo que alejarme" acabo de decirlo

coloco su espada a un lado, se quito la bufanda y las botas y durmio.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

^_^ espero que les guste si les gusta comenten y si no también ya saben acepto ideas y sugerencias!


	4. Fuera de Servicio

Capitulo 4.

Fuera de Servicio

Yasuo desperto relajado esta mañana, fue su primera buena noche en mucho tiempo, y no puedo evitar preguntarse por que?, pero aun así lo tomo como un buen presagio y se levanto de la cama se ducho y se puso su ropa, tomo su espada y salió.

"q extraño..." el elevador esta vacio

bajo y vio varias puertas de las habitaciones del primer piso abiertas, y no habia nadie adentro. Decidio salir a revisar si habia alguien y de hecho encontro a alguien, Xin Zhao estaba vestido con un short sin camiseta y con una toalla en la espalda.

"Yasuo?"

"si soy yo, que haces vestido así?"

"hoy las batallas están fuera de servicio por actualización de las arenas"

"mm… pero eso no explica que estés vestido así"

"la verdad si, los dias fuera de servicio la piscina de instituto esta abierta y no queda mucho para que los vuelvan a abrir"

"tenemos una piscina?"

"si!, sigueme"

Yasuo siguió al apresurado Xin que se le veia con muchas ganas de entrar a la piscina, después de caminar por los solos pasillos de la liga llegaron a un área que estaba soleada y se escuchaba mucho ruido, se acercaron mas y se pudo ver la piscina y todo el mundo jugando divirtiéndose y riéndose.

"bienvenido al paraiso" le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

"increible no sabia de este lugar" sorprendido

Xin entro y tiro su toalla en una silla con su nombre y salió corriendo hacia la piscina, Yasuo se dio una vuelta por la piscina para ver si alguna silla tenia su nombre pero no vio ni una así que se acerco al bar, en el cual Wu Kong estaba sirviendo las bebidas.

"Yasuo el imperdonable, eh?" dijo Wu Kong mientras le servia una bebida a darius

"si asi me llamo, tienes Sake?"

"si pero solo tengo para dos tragos así que depuse de eso tu veras que tomas"

"esta bien solo dame la botella de Sake"

"vale"

Wu Kong le entrego la botella de Sake y se retiro a seguir sirviendo bebidas a los campeones que pasaban solitarios como Yasuo, hasta que llego una cara conocida que lo jalo y le hizo derramar su valioso Sake

"diablos…" dijo mirándose el pantalon manchado de Sake

"lo siento mucho" dijo Katarina

"katarina ten mas cuidado cuando saludas a la gente"

"esta bien"

Yasuo se levanto de la silla del bar y le dejo algo de propina a Wu Kong

"que quieres katarina?"

"simpre eres tan frio?"

"que quieres?"

"queria que te lanzaras de la tabla de clavar mas alta conmigo"

"es en serio?"

"si"

"porque yo?, porque no mejor se lo pides al grandote de alla?"

"por que dices eso?"

"te veo que te llevas muy bien con el, así que mejor ve con el a mi apenas me conoces"

"mira. el es el que se me acerca y por mas que le diga que no se acerque no me hace caso"

"pero igual porque yo?, te da miedo?"

"…"

"no puede ser verdad katarina, eres una asesina con miedo a las alturas?"

"ya basta!"

"ah…. mira te voy a acompañar, si? no te preocupes"

"gracias.." dijo en voz baja todavía un poco roja

"de nada"

Yasuo comenzó a caminar haca la plataforma que sostenía la tabla mas alta para saltar, a mitad de camino por las escaleras a katarina le comenzó a dar miedo la idea de saltar y comenzó a sudar un poco y le temblaban las manos

"no tengas miedo, no te pasara nada" dijo Yasuo que estaba subiendo las escaleras verticales atrás de ella

"no tengo miedo!" le dijo enojada

"y porque sudas y te tiemblan las manos?"

"…"

"ven colocate en el borde de la tabla"

todo los campeones que estaban abajo veía como Yasuo si siquiera un poco de miedo ayudaba a Katarina que se encontraba aterrada, algunos sorprendidos porque solo tres campeones había saltado de ahí una vez: Darius, Draven y Zed. mientras Yasuo intentaba convencer a Katarina de saltar abajo a gente se concentraba cada vez mas en ellos

"vamos kata no te va a pasar nada"

"salta conmigo y te creo" dijo en voz baja la ultima parte

"vale saltare"

"enserio? pensé que dirías ese 'no' frío de siempre"

"lo hare pero…"

"pero que?"

Yasuo agarro a Katarina y salto de la tabla todo el mundo tomo un suspiro por que iban a caer cerca del borde de la piscina pero se olvidaron que Yasuo maneja el viento así que antes de chocar el viento los empujo hacia el centro de la piscina.

"exelente" dijo Yasuo

"ERES UN IDIOTA!" grito enojada y super roja

"que te pasa?"

"…"

Yasuo la miro y vio claramente que Katarina se estaba tapando sus pechos debido a que su top se había salido por la caída

"ohh" dijo mientras trajo el top que estaba al lado de ellos

"tapame mientras me lo pongo"

"QUE?!" Yasuo por primera vez en su vida se puso rojo

"tapame!"

"okey" el y ella fueron a una esquina de la piscina y el se coloco en frente de ella para taparla y desvío la mirada hacia el cielo para no ver

"gracias" dijo en voz muy baja

"que dices kata?" volteo a mirar

"no mires!" ella lo golpeo mientras hizo el nudo y termino de ponerse el top

Yasuo solo se tapo la nariz y se retiro de la piscina

"Yasuo!"

"Ahri?"

"que te paso?"

"un golpe"

"ohh, por cierto bueno salto"

"gracias"

"quieres venir a sentarte conmigo?"

"ehh.. bueno"

"ven"

Yasuo sigue a Ahri mientras el se seguía tapando su nariz sangrante por el golpe contundente de Katarina

"sientante y deja de tocarte la nariz"

"pero"

"nada de peros deja de tocarte la nariz"

"por que?" se solto la nariz que todavia sangraba

Ahri saco su toalla y unos hielos de su bebida, los cuales envolvió en la toalla y coloco esto en la nariz de Yasuo

"porque haces esto?" dijo mientras la miraba los ojos

"es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo de ayer" dijo un poco roja

"Ahri todos te están mirando" Yasuo le dijo en voz baja

"yo se y no me importa" le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

"por que?"

"no tengo porque decirte" se puso roja y un poco seria

"si tu lo dices"

"Yasuo ya esta comenzando a irse el sol"

Yasuo estaba dormido en los brazos de Ahri y el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ya hubiese sido por su cansancio o porque se sentía cómodo a Ahri no le molestaba porque le agradaba o tal vez hasta un poco mas allá. Yasuo despertó depues de un hora de haber dormido y se vio en los brazo de Ahri quien lo miraba cuidadosamente mientras jugaba con el pelo de el

"Ahri?" dijo con voz de dormido

"por fin despiertas"

"y el resto?" miro a la piscina vacía y quieta

"ya oscureció así que se fueron, pero yo no te iba a dejar aquí"

"Ahri, por que estoy en tus brazos?, recuerdo haberme dormido con la cabeza en la silla"

"…" Ahri se puso roja

"bueno no te preocupes pero vamos a las habitaciones ya"

"de hecho Yasuo todos los dias fuera de servicio hay fiesta en la habitación de Jayce ya que es la mas grande"

"entonces me estas invitando?"

"ehh… si"

"vale ire contigo, no es fiesta de gala cierto?"

"claro que no"

"vale entonces, vamos"

Yasuo y Ahri salieron de la zona de la piscina y se dirigieron hacia en piso trece de los dormitorios de el instituto de guerra, subieron en el elevador hasta el treceavo piso y vieron la puerta de el fondo del corredor era grande y adornada y estaba un poco abierta así que solo se acercaron, la abrieron y entraron. Al entrar se encontraron con la mayoría de los campeones en el sitio

"Yasuo!" escucho desde atras de la barra del bar

"Xin Zhao? estas de bar tender?"

"si, se que nunca se me ha visto haciendo algo como esto pero me gusta hacerlo de vez en cuando"

"interesante"

"alguna bebida para ti y tu dama?"

"para mi un Sake"

"lo siento Yasuo no tengo Sake"

"entonces dame una cerveza, la mas fuerte que tengas"

"es en serio?"

"vamos Xin tu sabes que el Sake es muy fuerte, eres bar tender no?"

"ahh.. tu lo dijiste, y que quiere la dama" Xin miro de arriba hacia abajo a Ahri quien a pesar de sus orejas y cola de zorro seguí siendo muy atractiva

"dame agua"

"aqui tienes" le sirvio un agua

"y para usted" le sirvió un vaso de cerveza grande a Yasuo

"gracias Xin"

Yasuo se bebio toda el vaso de un solo sorbo, y Ahri lo quedo viendo como si el mitad bestia fuera el

"Yasuo!, no hagas eso" sono una voz desde atrás de ellos dos

"quien es?"

"soy yo, kata" se asomo por el hombro de Yasuo

"katarina de que te preocupas?"

"de que si te emborrachas con esa cosa al lado tuyo tal vez todo termine mal" dijo señalando a Ahri

"A quien le dices cosa? eh..!? perra!"

"a ti demonio"

Yasuo desenvaino la espada y el viento sacudió toda la habitación, la música dejo de sonar y todo el mundo lo volteo a mirar

"dejen de pelear, que es estúpido"

Las dos mujeres se dieron las espaldas y solo voltearon a mirar a Yasuo

"y ahora que?" dijo Yasuo

"NADA!" las dos mujeres dijeron en coro

"bueno entonces me voy de aquí"

Yasuo se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia la salida, y escucho desde atrás

"que te sucede Yasuo?" dijo Katarina

"por que te vas?" dijo Ahri

"estoy harto de escucharlas discutir"

Yasuo abrió la puerta y salió hacia el ascensor, antes de logara entrar e este fue agarrado de los brazos por ambas mujeres

"no te vayas" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

"me voy" dijo fríamente

Lo soltaron y le dijeron

"tienes que dejar de ser tan frío" mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba

Una vez que Yasuo llego al piso donde estaba su habitación, salió con toda la calma y relajación que podía hacia su cuarto, abrió la puerta entro y la cerro. Al sentarse a un lado de la cama se quito su bufanda, su pantalón, sus botas y coloco su espada a un lado de la cama

"hoy fue un día divertido por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hoy fue un di fuera de servicio..."

Entonces depuse decir eso a si mismo, cerro los ojos y se durmió.

Gracias por leer, y si les gusto la historia comenten, si tienen ideas o quieren algún personaje en especial o alguna pareja solo diganlo.


	5. Reto Parejo

Capitulo 5

Reto Parejo

Yasuo despertó bien por segunda vez, el se revolcó un rato en la cama como intentando expresar felicidad por las cosas buenas que le estaban pasando, el tenia suficiente para continuar con una vida. Yasuo se levanto de la cama, se desvistió, entro a la ducha, una sensación que le encantaba la de el agua corriendo por encima de el resbalando por todo su cuerpo, al salir de la ducha se volvió a poner su ropa, salió del baño agarro su espada y salió del cuarto. Una vez en el pasillo vio la fila larga que siempre había para el elevador así que solo hizo lo de siempre, cerro la puerta del cuarto abrió la ventana y salto.

Al llegar al piso se encontró con otro campeón que tomaba la salida rápida

"Yasuo, el imperdonable. un gusto" dijo el hombre

"el maestro de las sombras" dijo con una ceja levantada

"si, parece que hoy tengo una batalla contra ti?"

"suerte espero que no te toque en Mid Lane"

"entonces ahí nos veremos"

"eso me suena a reto"

"bueno, que así sea Yasuo" antes de que Yasuo le pudiese preguntar su nombre el hombre desapareció en una sombra.

Yasuo salió de ahí caminando pensando en que clase de movimientos o habilidades tendría su contrincante principal de hoy, pero estos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un abrazo repentino que le llego desde atrás. Yasuo vio los delgados brazos y una pequeña cicatriz en la mano

"katarina, apratate que tengo un encuentro en este momento"

"te tengo buenas noticias"

"que?"

"sucede que hoy en este instante también tengo una partida y el mensaje que me enviaron decía que iba de tu equipo "

"que bueno…"

"no me interesa si te molesta vas conmigo así que no puedes perder oíste?" le dijo todavía abrazándolo

"si esta bien, ya puedes soltarme?"

"si…" dijo un poco apenada por no haberse dado cuenta de que lo había seguido abrazando

"ven vamos" Yasuo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la sala de invocación donde se iba a librar su batalla

Yasuo entro y tomo puesto en el circulo lleno de símbolos rúnicos, en el circulo vio a sus compañeros: Akali, Jarvan, Darius, Katarina.

En un instante una vez que ya todos los campemos estaban en los círculos rúnicos, fueron teletransportados a la plataforma de invocación en la grieta del invocador. al momento de comenzar todos estaban parejos, comenzando a pelear con sus niveles bajos hasta que llego el momento que todos esperaban, el lvl 6 el lvl en que adquieres tu definitiva. se la estaban peleando muy duro en todos los carriles Akali tenia alguna dificultades en Bot Lane junto con Katarina, al pelear contra Soraka y Jinx, esta si era una combinación mortal una sanadora mas un ADC hacia el trabajo de defender muy dificil. entonces se escucho se el carril superior

"PRIMERA SANGRE"

Habían matado Jarvan en su propia arena, por descuido suyo no vio que Darius estaba en base y se enfrento solo contra volibear. mitras tanto en mi Mid Lane las cosas estaban muy iguales ambos eran lvl 15 y ya habían transcurrido media hora de batalla. se podía notar que necesitaban algo de ayuda ambos para poder matar al otro.

"morirás Yasuo no podrás seguirme el ritmo… ya veras"

"si tienes razón ya veremos"

entonces con esta provocación Yasuo inicio la ofensiva contra Zed , Yasuo uso tempestad de acero y logro atravesar una vez a Zed pero Yasuo no vio la sombra que zed había dejado de si mismo la cual hacia todo lo que este hiciera así que apenas Zed giro sus cuchillas la sombra atrás de Yasuo también lo hizo con esto Yasuo recibió doble daño de ese golpe pero para su suerte tempestad de acero estaba lista de nuevo y atravesó por segunda vez a Zed y siguió dando espadazos hasta que de la nada desapareció y al instante aparecieron cuatro sombras y Zed las cuales atravesaron a Yasuo desde diferentes ángulos el vio una gran marca roja en su estomago.

"esto no se ve bien"

entonces Yasuo recordó que ya había usado tempestad de acero dos veces ósea que su tornado ya estaba listo así que lo mando hacia Zed y este se vio en el aire

"NI GE KON" grito Yasuo en el aire mientras le hacia múltiples cortes a Zed cuando cayeron se escucho

"HAS MATADO A UN ENEMIGO"

Yasuo se sintió fresco pero de la nada una explosión de dolor salió de su estomago y lo hizo caer, y en un instante perdió la vida. La marca que le había dejado Zed lo mato al final

"TE HAN MATADO"

Después de media hora mas de pelea intensa y destrucción de torretas el equipo de Yasuo sucumbió frente a la ofensiva del equipo enemigo. Al ver el su Nexo explotar supo que ya todo había terminado. Yasuo fue segado por una luz intensa y después se vio de nuevo en la sala de invocación, al salir de esta vio a Zed quien lo estaba esperándole para felicitarle por la batalla tan buen a que había dado.

"buena partida, después de todo resultaste ser bueno Yasuo"

"no digo lo contrario de usted maestro de las sombras"

"me llamo Zed"

"un gusto haber peleado contra usted, Zed"

Yasuo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios del instituto y se vio detenido otra vez por esos delicados brazos de mujer y algunos cabellos rojos que daban a su hombro

"kata… no me abrases" dijo intentando quitar los brazos de la mujer lo mas delicadamente posible pero esta hacia fuerza para mantener sus brazos al rededor de el

"porque eres así?"

"como?"

"que si uno te demuestra afecto tu sigues siendo igual de frío no importa como te trate"

"porque…"

"vez no hay razón para ser así Yasuo, deja de ser así"

"hmp…" replico

"no seas malhumorado"

"bueno y como se supone que llegue a mi habitación si te tengo a ti deteniendo mi paso"

"mira y aprende que se hace"

Katarina pego un salto y se trepo de la espalda de Yasuo, como manera indirecta de decirle "llévame", Yasuo entendió sin problemas pero aun un poco molesto y todo, la cargo hasta su hasta la entrada del instituto de guerra y al llegar la vio dormida

"kata…?" dijo en voz baja

katarina no respondía estaba dormida así que solo sigue su camino hacia el elevador hasta que sintió una mano tocarle el brazo

"ka…" se quedo callado cuando vio quien era

"Yasuo tenemos que hablar"

"espera un momento tengo que dejar a katarina"

"no me demoro es rapido"

"que sucede?"

"necesito que le hagas un favor a la liga"

"que?!"

"un favor"

"que clase de favor?"

"tienes que rescatar a alguien.."

"quien? que sucede?"

"es Syndra la soberana oscura"

"que?!"

"su poderes han sido sellados por una especie de perla rúnica que los bloquea y ha sido raptada por un campeón todavía no se sabe quien solo se sabe que su ubicación es los limites entre Ionia y Noxus"

"ire solo?"

"no iras con el" señalo a Zed quien estaba llegando a la entrada de el instituto

"lo de hoy, tomado como una prueba" dijo Zed hacia Yasuo

"y supongo que pase"

"si" dijo el hombre de la capucha roja

"muy bien entonces cuando partimos?"

"mañana en la noche salimos de la liga y partimos a Noxus"

"entendido" dijo Yasuo todavia con Katarina en su espalda

"te veo mañana Yasuo" dijo Zed

"suerte a los dos" dijo el hombre de la capucha roja

"gracias por dejarme llevar a Yasuo, Marcus"

"de nada" dijo el de la capucha roja

"tu nombre es marcus, eh?" dijo Yasuo

"si, bueno mejor vete a dejar a Katarina en su habitación" dijo Marcus

"hasta luego"

Yasuo y Zed tomaron el elevador, subieron hasta sus respectivos pisos y se despidieron. depuse de que Zed se bajara Yasuo se quedo solo en el elevador con Katarina dormida en su espalda, entonces Yasuo se dio cuenta que no sabia donde era e dormitorio de Katarina

"diablos" dijo en voz baja

Yasuo se bajo del elevador en el piso de su habitación y entro coloco a Katarina sobre su cama y la a cobijo para que estuviese mas comoda, apenas ya se iba a retirar hacia el sofa escucho a Katarina hablar

"Y..a..s..u..o" dijo son una sonrisa en su boca

"que estara soñando esta mujer?" dijo con una ceja levantada

Yasuo se quito la bufanda y las botas, dejo su espada a un lado y cayo dormido en el sofa.

Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo , si tienen alguna idea o les mutaría que Yasuo tuviese alguna otra pareja o se quedara con alguna de entre Kata y Ahri solo diganme y yo les diré que tal ^_^


	6. Inicio de la Travesia

Capitulo 6

Inicio de la Travesía

Yasuo despertó en el sofá esa mañana estaba muy cómodo para ser un sofá y muy caliente ademas de que no tenia cobija, abrió un ojo y vio una cobija encima suyo, seguro fue Katarina cuando se levanto y se fue, Yasuo se intento mover pero algo le restringía el movimiento. Era Katarina que había fornido junto a el en el soca y por eso estaba tan caliente y cómodo, ahí estaban los dos acurrucados y apretados en el sofá

"Kata?!" dijo sorprendido

"Ya..suo?" le dijo mientras estiro un brazo para abrazarlo

"kata que haces aqui?"

"ayer escuche que te ibas a ir de viaje por un tiempo"

"así que estabas despierta, eh?!"

"eh.. n-no.. s-s-solo… que cuando dormía se me quedo grabado… je..je.." dijo roja y un poco apenada

"si claro.." dijo sarcasticamente

"Yasuo.." dijo todavía a su lado en el sofá

"que pasa Kata?" la volteo a mirar

"no te vayas, hace mucho que no me llevo tan bien con un hombre…"

"pero y tu hermano? o el grandote?"

"Yasuo, mi hermano esta de caza recompensas con Riven y nos hemos distanciado"

"y el grandote?"

"el es un idiota, se cree lo mejor y hasta Ziggs lo mataría…"

"lo siento kata, pero hay una posibilidad de que encuentre a quien me causo la perdida de todo lo que tenia, así que debo aprovecharla"

"Yasuo…"

"que kata?"

"puedo ir contigo?"

"no"

"aunque sea me puedes decir a donde vas?"

"no, seguro que si te digo iras"

"idiota…"

"por que me dices así?"

"porque me preocupo por ti y tu ni siquiera te inmutas"

"kata no quiero que vengas conmigo porque hay riesgo en esto y no quiere que le pase nada a mis amigos que son todo lo que tengo"

"vale, solo por eso no me enojare" katarina cerro los ojos de nuevo mientras estaba acostada en el sofa al lado de Yasuo abrasando a este

Yasuo espero a que quedara dormida de nuevo, una vez que se durmió katarina se levanto con cuidado y la llevo hasta su cama y la dejo durmiendo ahí mientras el se duchaba y se alisaba para partir ya que no faltaba mucho para que fuera la hora de partir. Yasuo decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco así que salto por la ventana y fue al parque que queda en frente de los dormitorios del instituto de guerra.

"Yasuo!"

"quien es?" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ver quien era y entonces vio a Ahri

"Yasuo no te he visto hoy en todo el dia, que haces aqui en la noche?"

"estaba tomando un poco de aire"

"quieres comer algo?"

"por que preguntas?"

"porque tengo una canasta con comida"

"vale, comamos"

"muy bien, entonces sentémonos"

Yasuo y Ahri se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el césped del parque que estaba un poco húmedo , Yasuo recostando su espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol mirando el lago que yacía en frente ellos, con Ahri recostada sobre su hombro, el como siempre con su bufanda y sin camiseta lo suela ponía su cuerpo expuesto y lo hacia poner frío, Ahri se dio cuenta de que el estaba frío y paso sus brazos al rededor de el con ella pensando que el no demoraría en decirle que se apartara de el pero el no dijo nada solo se quedo viendo el lago recibiendo el calor que Ahri le brindaba, y ella disfrutando de estar a su lado. Ambos estuvieron callados hasta que Ahri rompió el silencio.

"Yasuo, por que me dejas abrazarte? normalmente me dirías que me apartase" dijo mirándolo

"si quieres lo puedo decir"

"no… no te preocupes mejor quedémonos así" dijo acurrucando su cabeza contra el hombro de Yasuo

"Ahri dentro de poco me voy"

"solo espera un momento, si?"

"vale"

Yasuo seguía mirando el lago pensando en todo lo que habla hecho en su vida y que errores había cometido hasta que se dio cunea de que ya se podían ver las estrellas entonces ya era hora de ir hacia la entrada de la liga, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Ahri, la tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de el instituto de guerra, miro la ventana de Ahri y puso fuerza en sus piernas mas el impulso del viento para llegar a la ventana, entrar y dejarla en su cama. Después de dejarla en su cuarto durmiendo se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida de la liga. salto de nuevo de la ventana de Ahri y salió por los pasillos de las salas de invocación hacia la salida

Desde lo lejos por el corredor se veía a Zed y al hombre de la capucha roja parados en la entrada conversando, el comenzó a acelerar un poco el paso para llegar lo mas rápido posible y no hacerlos esperar mas, cuando ya estuvo a la par de ellos escucho a Marcus hablar

"Yasuo, yo también debo partir" dijo Marcus

"por que?"

"no eres el único con trabajos de la liga, ademas no debía quedarme aquí mucho tiempo era solo para comprobar algo"

"vale te veré en otra oportunidad en el futuro, hasta entonces"

"adios"

"cuidase Marcus gracias por haberme permitido entrar en la liga" agradeció Yasuo inclinandose un poco

"no te preocupes, tomadlo como un favor" dijo Marcus mientras ya salía de las instalaciones de la liga

"Yasuo, nosotros también debemos partir" dijo Zed desde atrás de el

"vamos"

Yasuo y Zed salieron de la puerta de entrada y en el instante en que estaban fuera del rango de cierre de las puertas, estas se cerraron y quedaron selladas. Salieron del camino empedrado que marcaba la entrada a la liga y ahora ya estaban por su cuenta, a partir de ahora se valían por si mismos

"Zed"

"que sucede Yasuo?"

"traes oro?"

"si"

"cuanto?"

"quinientos oros"

"de donde sacaste tanto?"

"no tengo por que decirte, y cuanto oro traes tu?"

"apenas traigo cien de oro"

"ya veremos que hacer, pero por ahora concentrémonos en llegar a Noxus"

"vale"

Yasuo y Zed siguieron caminando por un camino de tierra que apenas se notaba pero aun era visible, mientras seguían el camino la vegetación se iba poniendo mas y mas densa, hasta tal punto que ya era un bosque el lugar donde se encontraban ya era difícil ver a lo lejos, caminar era lento y agotador la resistencia de ambos era de muy alto nivel pero el calor que producía el bosque los hacia sudar mas y cansarse mas rápido. Zed se vio obligado a quitarse la armadura debido al sofocante calor, Zed no se había quitado la armadura en frente de otra persona e mucho tiempo. Yasuo para su suerte sus prendas no constaban de una camisa y sus pantalones no le causaban mucho calor pero tubo que quitarse las botas y quedo a pies descalzos.

"demonios, que calor" dijo Zed

"demonios…?" replico Yasuo

"si, dije demonios. pasa algo?" pregunto Zed un poco molesto

"no Zed, en serio, demonios!" dijo señalando una criatura cuadrúpeda con el cuerpo de un caballo que apenas se veía con la luz que quedaba del día

"MUEVETE!" grito Zed corriendo hacia el lado derecho

Yasuo y Zed arrancaron a correr como si no hubiese un mañana, Yasuo obviamente mas rápido que Zed, aunque Zed podía atacar a los demonios aun en movimiento.

"ya estamos cerca de salir del bosque!" dijo gritando

"los detendré un momento" Yasuo lanzo un tornado de viento que levanto y detuvo a los enemigo por unos instantes, lo suficiente para salir del bosque

Yasuo estaba fuera del bosque parado viendo como los demonios se devolvían hacía el medio del bosque para reinar en su oscuridad, Zed a un lado de Yasuo mirando hacia la pradera inmensa en frente de el con un camino de tierra levemente marcado por el paso de caravanas y viajeros.

"entonces debemos continuar?" pregunto Zed

"así parece.. si queremos llegar, claro" respondió Yasuo

"entonces a moverse" dijo Zed

Yasuo y Zed siguieron caminando a lo largo del sendero que iba por toda la pradera, con la noche encima de ellos y las estrellas cubriendo el cielo a Yasuo le dio curiosidad, "por que Zed hacia esto?.. era solo por la liga?… era por Syndra?.. o solo una misión caza recompensas mas?"

Yasuo se preguntaba mientras caminaban en silencio, Zed por su parte miraba al cielo tranquilamente y por lo que veía Yasuo era una de las pocas personas con las que podía pasar tiempo sin hacerlo enojar o perder la paciencia… a Zed le molestaba el sonido de la gente conversando o simplemente intentar comenzar una conversación por romper el silencio… romperlo? para que? si es hermoso el silencio, a el lo tranquilizaba lo hacia sentir calmo, concentrado y estable.. definitivamente Yasuo era un buen compañero de viaje para el.

"Zed si no te importa voy a beber un poco.." dijo sacando su cantimplora desde su espalda

"vale te espero"

"descansa tu también Zed es necesario.."

"vale.. vale"

Yasuo fue a sentarse, colocando su espalda contra el tronco de una árbol. Zed se sentó del otro lado del tronco mirando al cielo, mientras Yasuo bebía Sake de su cantimplora, de poco en poco Yasuo iba bebiendo hasta que dejo de tomar, no había tomado mas de tres sorbos, estaba guardando mas para el resto del viaje.

"vamonos tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde dormir para mañana" dijo Zed levantándose

"bueno… oye te vas a volver a poner tu armadura o la vas a llevar en tu espalda todo el tiempo?"

Zed se dio cuenta el peso de su propia armadura se el hacia tan ligero que ni siquiera se acordaba de que la llevaba en su espalda.

"vale, dame un minuto no demoro en colocármela"

"te espero…"

Zed se coloco su armadura y se acerco a Yasuo

"listo vamos"

Yasuo y Zed volvieron a su camino entre la pradera hacia Noxus pero primero tenían que hacer una parada en una ciudad que quedaba camino a Noxus. Pitlover, aun estaban un poco lejos pero al ritmo al que iban y sin descanso llegarían para el amanecer.

"aquí… aquí comienza nuestra gran travesía hacia Noxus" dijo Yasuo caminando a la par de Zed.

Espero que les halla gustado aquí es donde la historia se hará mas interesante, si tiene alguna idea no duden en escribirme o coloquen en los comentarios… si quieren que algún personaje aparezca o que alguno de los que ya apareció vuelva a aparecer mas pronto me dicen ^_^


	7. Un dia en Pitlover

Capitulo 7

Un dia en Pitlover

Ambos hombres estaban caminando todavía por aquel sendero abierto, el amanecer ya estaba cerca, el cielo se comenzó a llenar de un tono azul claro. Yasuo seguía caminando como si nada mientras Zed ya comenzaba a afectarle un ligero dolo en la planta de los pies y se preguntaba el "por que?" de que Yasuo pudiese seguir caminando sin para por casi día y un cuarto, Yasuo se comenzó a dar cuenta que el ritmo de Zed estaba comenzando a bajar de poco en poco.

"Zed que haremos al llegar a Pitlover?"

"continuar por la ciudad, hasta salir de ella y poder continuar"

"mejor descansemos un día" dijo Yasuo en contra

"estas cansado?"

"de hecho si un poco, si descanso podrémos llegar mas rápido a Noxus"

"vale" dijo Zed sin oponer nada mas

Yasuo y Zed continuaron hasta llegar a una barrera de casas y edificios, todos estaban hechos de acero y metal pintado de un ligero tono marrón, ambos solo miraron las puertas metálicas de la ciudad las cuales de manera autómata se abrieron. para ellos no era algo raro ya que la magia en los reinos era algo común, los dos asesinos entraron a la ciudad en el amanecer, con bastante gente todavía en las calles para ser tan temprano. Tiendas de piezas mecánicas e instrumentos sofisticados, todo el mundo dirigía la mirada hacia Zed, mirando la armadura que llevaba y sus ojos carmesí sobresaltando de su mascara metálica. Las personas que miraban a Yasuo se preguntaban quien era y que diablos hacia con el asesino mas conocido en todos los reinos.

"Zed" le puso la mano en el hombro

"busquemos una posada en donde dormir" dijo Zed avanzando

"pero primero…" Yasuo señalo un bar

"Yasuo?!"

"disculpa, pero tengo que llenar mi cantimplora" dijo avanzando hacia la taberna

"te vere afuera del bar al atardecer" dijo caminando por un callejón y desapareciendo en una sombra

Yasuo entro en el bar, el cual estaba decorado y era la única estructura de madera en esa parte de la ciudad, había música suave como jazz tocada por unos tipos con violines, chelos, armónicas y guitarras. El solo se acerco a la barra del bar y se sentó al lado de un hombre flaco con una capucha marrón en su cabeza, el hombre era mas un joven, bastante joven.

"este no es lugar para niños" dijo Yasuo

"no soy un niño" el muchacho se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre alto con espada enfundada, sin camiseta, una bufanda, botas pantalón morado oscuro, era Yasuo.

"muchacho largarte este no es lugar para enanos como tu" dijo mirando al muchacho de pelo rubio

"no me digas… que hace el imperdonable aquí en mi tierra?"

"mi..tierra?" Yasuo en un segundo lo descifro

"ya te diste cuenta?"

"si, ezreal…" dijo mirandolo mas seriamente

"entonces no molestes"

"mira niño puede que estés en la liga pero no te comparas a mi fuera de ella"

"caitlin y blitzcrank no están lejos de aquí"

"no me retes, niñito"

"pues lo estoy haciendo, viejo"

Yasuo agarro su cantimplora se tomo todo lo que había adentro de ella se la guardo y miro al explorador

"si quieres retarme entonces tu comienza"

"hmp…"

Yasuo se dio la vuelta pidió que le llenaran otra vez su cantimplora y solo soltó una risa seca en voz baja la cual Ezreal pudo escuchar, Ezreal con su paciencia a tope lanzo un puño hacia Yasuo. Yasuo en menos de un segundo apareció atrás de Ezreal

"que lento" dijo Yasuo con su mano en el hombro de Ez

"calla!" dijo esta vez lanzando un rayo de luz con su arco mecánico

Yasuo desenvano su espada y en un descuido dejo reventar el rayo contra una de las mesas

"diablos" dijo mirando a las personas que se levantaron enojadas caminando hacia el

"te pateare el trasero! forastero!" dijo preparando otro rayo

"no lo creo" Yasuo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salió de la cantina y subió al techo de esta

"que diablos?" dijo Ezreal

Yasuo estaba acostado en el techo de la cantina guardando su cantimplora, cuando vio un personaje sospechoso pasando al lado de la cantina, mirando a todo el mundo como examinando quienes eran, Yasuo decidido a mirar quien era y por que actuaba de esa manera se bajo del techo de la cantina una vez que ezreal volvió a entrar, al bajar en un salto silencioso comenzó a seguir a su presa lentamente como si fuera a asesinarla, aunque solo era una observación. El siguió a esta persona hasta la plaza de Pitlover donde se encontraba el mercado de maquinas, aquí Yasuo tuvo que trepar uno de las casas circundantes para poder ver desde lo alto a su 'presa'

desde los techos pudo ver exactamente a donde se dirigía esa persona. Pudo ver bien que su dirección era la salida de Pitlover, por alguna razón su 'presa' iba apresurada como queriendo salir de una vez de ese lugar y cuando uno hace eso no es por nada bueno así que Yasuo, sucumbiendo a su propia curiosidad se fue saltando de techo en techo para alcanzar a su enemigo hasta las puertas de salida de Pitlover. estaba punto de alcanzarlo pero le surgió un problema se le acabaron los techos, a parte de la zona donde entraban era solo pradera y nada mas hasta las granjas donde se cultivaba, ahí Yasuo no tuvo mas opción que bajar de ventana en ventana hasta llegar al piso así que comenzó a bajar por los ventanales de aluminio y acero que rodeaban algunas de las casas y edificios. De la nada Yasuo fue detenido por un tirón, perdió su equilibrio por la velocidad a la que bajaba y callo dentro de una habitación oscura con poca iluminación donde una voz profunda y enojada le dijo:

"que demonios haces aquí?!" dijo la voz atrás de el

Yasuo se levano de un salto y se vio frente a frente con la persona que lo jalo "quien er…" se detuvo al ver la mascara que llevaba puesta el hombre en frente de el

"pensé que estabas en la taberna, cuando fui solo encontré un desmadre con todas las sillas y mesas y unos cuajos huecos en una pared así que supuse que no debía preocuparme porque mi compañero de viaje estuviese detenido por Jonios" dijo sarcásticamente

"ja! el maestro de las sombras usando sarcasmo?! jaja! no me lo creo es increíble"

"calla Jonio y dime que demonios hacías en el techo"

"parece que ya volvió a la normalidad.." dijo hablando seriamente otra vez

"vamos habla" dijo mirándolo a través de su fría mascara

"vi a un sujeto con una capucha, que actuaba bastante extraño, se dirigía impaciente hacia la salida de Pitlover como si quisiese escapar de alguien. Así que no supuse que cuando escapas de alguien es por algo bueno así que necesitaba saber que sucedía con ese hombre"

"vale" ahora no es tiempo para eso ya casi anochece y no hemos dormida en casi mas de un dia y medio así que largare a dormir y veremos que hacemos con lo que viste hoy mañana" dijo Zed molesto

"Vale"

Yasuo se tiro en su cama justo depuse de quitarse la mayoría de sus prendas incluyendo su espada que cuenta como prenda para el. una vez que estaban dormidos nada los molesto, ni siquiera el viento frío que entraba por el ventanal.

La mañana siguiente Yasuo despertó sudando otra vez con el corazón al limite y con su frente llena de sudor y una lagrima a punto de irse de sus ojos, volteo la cabeza a ver si Zed se había dado cuenta de que el jaiba despertado de es manera pero vio que Zed ni estaba aunque su armadura seguía ahí, Zed no estaba. Sin dudarlo solo pensó en lo as probable, que Zed estaba entrenando en la pradera de en frente de el edificio. Yasuo se asomo por la ventana, al asomare vio el cielo entrando en el amanecer y los primero rayos de luz tocando el prado, Yasuo alcanzo a ver a Zed entrenando en el silencio de la mañana sin duda era algo impresionante, nunca habia visto a alguien entrenar con su propia sombra intentando vencerla a pesar de saber que es tu sombra y te copiaran todo lo que hagas sin duda era algo sorprendente ver a una asesino y su sombra.

Yasuo salió de la habitación una vez que estaba vestido y bañado. fue bajando lenta y pacientemente por las escaleras bajando la aceleración de su respiración después de esa pesadilla. Una vez que Yasuo salió a la pradera que estaba en la parte trasera del edificio salió a saludar a Zed y a ver si su 'presa' de ayer continuaba en las áreas cercanas.

"Zed" dio Yasuo levantando la mano en manera de saludo

"Yasuo… por fin despiertas" dijo haciendo desaparecer su sombra

"si… Zed voy a merodear un rato por esta zona, vuelvo en unas horas"

"vale te veo después"

Yasuo comenzó a alejarse de Zed, a medida que iba caminando por la inmensa pradera que lo rodeaba ahora, en su cabeza se preguntaba donde paria haber ido aquel hombre encapuchado. De repente pensó en si mismo, cuando el escapaba de los soldados Jonios quien lo perseguían para matarlo, y cuenco el se escondía en los bosque cercanos, trepando a la copa de un árbol o llegando a las ramas superiores de los arboles mas grandes. Yasuo se volteo a mirar a sus costados haber si habia algún bosque cerca, pero de hecho no lo había, así que solo sigo caminando en linea recta hasta llegar a laguna lugar que le pudiese dar una pista de donde estaba escondido aquel hombre o si siquiera seguí en la zona donde el estaba.

Después de casi una hora de caminar en linea recta Yasuo se vio por fin en frente de lo que podía ser el lugar donde estaba el hombre, un pequeño bosque rodeado de cultivos de maíz y de granjas de este. Yasuo sigue hacia adentro del bosque esta vez concentrado y con su espada desenfundada que yacía en su mano, con su espada la cual sostenía muchos mas fuertemente de lo normal, causaba que a medida que avanzaba una barrera de empuje de cuento iba sacudiendo los arboles haciendo caer toso lo que no estuviese sujeto a estos. estaba a punto de terminar su camino por el bosque con su barrera todavía en acción hasta escucho el sonido de un gran golpe seco no muy lejos de ahí en la sombra de uno de los arboles.

Yasuo hecho a correr hacia el lugar del sonido y lo que encontró fue justo o que buscaba. el hombre yacía noqueado en el piso por el golpe en la cabeza que recibió al ser tirado mientras dormía . Yasuo se acero a el y de hecho no era un el era un ella era una mujer encapuchada con el pelo blanco como la nieve y con un rojo en la cabeza del golpe que recibió al caer. Yasuo no iba a dejarla ahí, el aun tenia algo de honor y orgullo en el así que la levanto la coloco en su espalda, se dio media vuelta y comenzó el camino de regreso hacia el edificio donde estaban Zed y el.

Cuando caminaba comenzó a sentir que ella estaba despertando y recuperando la conciencia así que la bajo delicadamente sobre el césped y se alejo un poco de ella mientras aun la miraba. ella abrió los ojos e intento levantarse inmediatamente pero el cansancio que sufría no se lo permitía, ella solo estaba ahi indefensa frente a Yasuo a quien miraba con temor.

"quien eres?" dijo Yasuo

"sabes quien soy, y yo de quien eres" dijo la mujer

"no se quien eres y tu no sabes quien soy, de eso estoy seguro"

"se que eres un Noxiano, un cazador"

"te ha equivocado de persona, si fuera Noxiano ya te habría matado"

"si no eres el cazador Noxiano, entonces quien eres?"

"no necesitas saberlo, solo te dejare descansando en una posada donde tengo una habitación me iré y se acabo, entiendes?"

"por que me ayudas?"

"por que no?"

Yasuo la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el edificio donde estaban durmiendo Zed y el, ahi en el edificio tuvo que tomar las escaleras ya que el elevador estaba fuera de servicio. En el camino de la escaleras la mujer se quedo dormida por que el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo de Yasuo subiendo la escaleras mas el latido de su corazón que era como un ligero masaje en la cabeza para ella, la hizo caer dormida. Yasuo al llegar a la habitación solo la coloco en la cama la arropo, y se fue r=tranquilamente de la habitación al ver que Zed ya se había llevado su armadura.

Yasuo se arrodillo a un lado de la cama y le hablo a la dormida mujer

"no se quien seas, pero te deseo suerte en lo que sea que estés haciendo, no desistas ante los Noxianos y busca a alguien que pueda cuidar tus espaldas, nuca olvides eso, también mi nombre es Yasuo, eso si olvidado" termino de decir todo en voz baja y cuando iba a abandonar la habitación una mano lo jalo para que no saliera de la habitación

"mi nombre es Akali, y no olvidare tu nombre. Gracias por todo Yasuo"

"hmp…" hizo ese sonido de molestia al saber que había sido escuchado y solo desapareció en una ráfaga de viento que salió rápidamente por la ventana, Akali solo miro com desapareció y volvió a caer dormida.

"espero que de verdad se olvide de mi nombre" dijo Yasuo entre la ráfaga de viento


	8. Un reto y un Beso

Capitulo 8

Un reto y un beso

Yasuo había despertado en una habitación vacía, oscura y fría con las paredes de roca, intentando mover las manos las cuales estaban encadenadas a una de las cuatro paredes que lo rodeban. lo ultimo que el recordaba era salir por la ventana de la habitación donde había dejado a Akali, en una oleada de viento que el había invocado, hasta que toco el piso de las calles de Pitlover donde sintió un inmenso dolor en la nuca, cayo al piso, todo se puso negro y callo inconsciente. 'quien podría ser?' 'que quería?' "y que pinche excusa e iba a decir a Zed de porque no estaba en el edificio' todo eso se preguntaba todavía intentando mover sus brazos. Con su oído agudo de asesino en medio de todo ese silencio escucho el ligero sonido de los pasos de alguien intentando camuflarlos haciendo movimientos silenciosos que no funcionaban.

"quien anda ahi?" dijo Yasuo mirando hacia el piso

"definitivamente eres el asesino" dijo un hombre de voz ronca

"a quien buscas?"

"al imperdonable"

"bueno acertaste" Yasuo decía mientras su mano derecha estaba a punto de zafares de las cadenas debido a lo mal colocadas y usadas que estaban

"eso veo"

"quien es tu jefe?"

"ja! como si te fuese a decir, idiota"

"si tienes razón" dijo ya sacando su mano izquierda que era lo único que lo sostenía de no romper la puerta de madera en frente de el y matar al guardia

"claro que la tengo! ahora quédate callado!"

"obligame…" dijo atras del hombre

"mierd-" el hombre callo muerto al piso de piedra dejando un charco de sangre a su alrededor

"hmp.. necesito mi espada, aunque esta roca también sirve" tenia en su mano derecha un roca que había estado en el piso por mucho años y esta tenia una forma muy afilada por la corrosión que el tiempo le había causado

Yasuo siguió corriendo por un sin fin de pasillos que componían el calabozo donde se encontraba hasta que llego a un punto de subida donde podía ver una pequeña entrada de luz por medio de una puerta de barrotes. al acercarse a la puerta de barrotes no tuvo ninguna dificultad en con algo de ayuda del viento romperla hacia afuera y salir a ver donde estaba

"diablos esto es malo"

Estaba en una colina se podría decir que casi en la cima de esta, desde ahí se podía ver Pitlover e Ionia en la lejanía apenas visible. Yasuo tenia que llegar a Pitlover cuanto antes y decirle que a Zed lo que sucedió, antes de que Zed estallara del enojo y lo hiciera querer quedarse en esa celda

Yasuo invoco al viento una vez mas para moverse a una velocidad casi invisible de lo rápido que era pero aun así con todo y esta velocidad a la que iba aun llegaría para el atardecer y que era de mañana.

P.V. Zed

La anterior noche casi en la mañana Yasuo me había dicho que había encontrado a alguien sospechoso y que lo estaba siguiendo así que estaríamos fuera de contacto por unas horas ya que el iba en busca de esa persona que según el, era sospechosa. bueno en fin, deje que se fuera de todas maneras el no es el único que tiene algo que hacer, tenia que aprovechar que estaba en Pitlover para saldar cuentas con un campeón, un campeón que con el que tengo un poco de disgusto pero tengo que hablar con ese campeón

Termine de entrenar con mi sombra y entre al edificio subí las escaleras lentamente recuperando las energías que gaste entrenando y viendo como ya comenzaba a amanecer, al llegar a el piso donde estaba la habitación que habíamos alquilado entre sin mas cuidado me coloque la armadura rápido y salí de ahí. No se por que pero algo me decía que alguien o algo se acercaba y no tenia deseos de estar ahí para ese entonces.

Al salir por la ventana aproveche el rápido acceso a la calle y me dispuse a caminar entre la calle que estaba comenzando a poblarse de gente, eso no me daba un buen presagio ya que el campeón que buscaba no era muy sociable y ademas estaba en Pitlover de paso solo para cobrar un dinero. bueno al menos eso fue lo que había dicho su hermana. continúe caminando por la calle que cada vez se llenaba mas, mirando por todos los callejones de uno en uno, ya estaba a punto de llegar a la plaza central cuando lo vi salir de entre un callejón con una capucha morada en su cabeza las puntas de esta plateadas, un para de dagas en la espalda y a los costados, todas con marcas de ya haber sido usadas.

"asesino" dijo Zed desde la espalda del hombre en capucha morada

"quien habla" dijo dando la vuelta a verle la cara

"tenemos que saldar cuentas"

"asi de rencoroso eres?"

"no solo te metiste conmigo, si no también con lo mas importante para mi"

"y te haces llamar un asesino? me das lastima maestro de las sombras"

"salgamos de aquí, no queremos que esto se haga publico"

"esta bien, fracasado"

Salimos de la plaza central por las calles separando los caminos por donde íbamos, el sol ya estaba comenzando ponerse. Ya estábamos por llegar a la salida de Pitlover, una vez que alcance las puertas pude verlo afuera esperándome

"te has vuelto lento" dijo el

"has silencio, es solo que no tengo prisa por matarte"

"hmp… ya veremos"

"estas muerto… Talon"

Talon saco una se sus navajas y la sostuvo con su mano derecha, mientras se coloco una debajo de la manga del brazo izquierdo creyendo que no la vería. Yo saque mis cuchillas de ambos brazos y me prepare para lanzar una sombra atrás de el, lo mire y le dije

"ojala sufras cuando te vea morir"

"si no eres tu al que le sucede primero" me respondió bastante confiado

Lance una sombra atrás de Talon, tire mis dos shurikens contra el, Talon de alguna manera salió de atrás mío e intento cortarme la traque con una de sus navajas, justo antes de que eso sucediera me teletransporte a mi sombra dejando otra en el lugar donde yo estaba, en el momento en que Talon intento cortar mi cuello solo se encontró una sombra materializada. lo vi dudar al soltar el cuchillazo e hice girar mi sombra con las cuchillas afuera, Talon recibió un corte en su estomago y la sangre comenzó a fluir. Zed se dirigió con velocidad hacia Talon para dar una estocada final pero entonces Talon desapareció y una gran cantidad de cuchillas rodearon a Zed y después de unos segundos lo atravesaron desde todas direcciones, las heridas abiertas estaban en todos sus brazos, trozo, piernas y pecho. La sangre corría por todas partes pero eso no significaba la derrota de Zed. Zed en un ultimo movimiento utilizo la marca de la muerte con Talon apenas apareció, las múltiples sombras atravesaron a Talon dejándolo con heridas muy serias, Talon se quedo en el piso y una marca roja quedo grabada en su abdomen. Zed sabia que todo había acabado ya había muerto su enemigo asi que se dio la vuelta y camino cojeando un poco por las cortadas de las navajas

"maldito… la liga ira tras de ti y te mataran"

"no has de morir, siempre al entrar a la liga quedas bajo el cuidado de los invocadores y si estas en riesgo de muerte al salir tienes siempre una segunda oportunidad al detenerse el pulso de tu corazón así que morirás pero solo por un instante así que déjate llevar… jajajaja…" Zed de dio la vuelta de nuevo y se fue hacia Pitlover

P.V. Normal

Yasuo por fin estaba llegando a las puertas de Pitlover cuando ya casi no había luz solar, aun tenia en mente que Zed podía estar e el apartamento donde por ultima vez vio a Akali y esto le hizo formularse otra pregunta, 'que habría pasado con Akali cuando fue atacado?' Yasuo solo seguí caminando por la entrada de Pitlover buceando la cantina que había visto por primera vez cuando había entrado hace dos días a Pitlover. Por un buen rato se quedo buscando en las calles de Pitlover y encontró lo que buscaba, entro a la cantina y vio lo sur menos se esperaba Zed estaba en la barra del bar tomando una cerveza lleno de vendajes en sus brazos, piernas y torso.

"que te paso asesino?"

"un enfrentamiento"

"veo que no moriste así que, lo mataste"

"de hecho no"

"bueno no me interesa los detalles"

"esta bien, vamos saliendo de aquí si?"

"espérame aquí en la cantina un rato ya vengo no he de demorar mucho"

"vale"

Yasuo salió de la cantina hacia el edificio en donde estaban hospedados, camino un buen rato por las calles hasta que llego a el edificio ya al anochecer. Utilizo su espada como apoyo contra un pedazo de acero medio salido de la estructura del edificio para poder subir, siguió haciendo esto entre ventanas para llegar hasta la ventana que correspondía a la que el dormía hace una noche, entro y la vio ahi aun durmiendo.

"hmp… es muy descuidada así hara que la maten" Yasuo se acerco mas a ella mientras dormía

Akali estiro la mano e intenti agarrar del cuello a Yasuo pero este detuvo su agarre con la mano derecha

"parece que no eres tan desatenta como parece, pero aun te faltan fuerzas tienes que descansar mas"

"porque estas aqui?"

"me raptaron unos noxianos y pensé que habían hecho lo mismo contigo"

"te preocupaste?!"

"si, por que?"

"te veías como un hombre sin sentimientos cuando te conocí"

"lo hacia por tu bien"

"de que hablas?"

"demasiada información, estas bien?" Yasuo le soltó la mano a Akali

"oye" Akali se acerco a Yasuo cogiéndolo desprevenido, este intento reaccionar pero ya era muy tarde, los labios de ella ya estaban sobre los suyos. Yasuo se separo de ella al ver que ella intentaba continuar.

"gracias" dijo akali

"que manera tan extraña de decir gracias"

"no digas nada… te gusto" dijo enrojeciendo

"bueno hacia muchos años que una mujer no me daba un beso"

"callate!" se torno mas roja al pensar lo que había hecho

"vale vale" se alejo mas de ella "hasta otra coacción.. eh…"

"me llamo Akali por si no lo recuerdas" dijo un poco enfadada

"bueno hasta otra coacción Akali"

Yasuo salió por la ventana en frente de el por medio de una salto y aterrizo en la calle amortiguado por el viento que nunca lo abandonaba, siguió por la calle de Pitlover sin luz ya que era de noche. Llego hasta la cantina y se encontro con Zed

"te demoraste"

"no pasa nada"

"bueno vamonos" Yasuo camino hacia la salida y Zed se levanto del asiento

"a Noxus" dijeron el uno al otro

**Gracias por leer ^_^ disculpen la demora pero es divicil escribir cuando uno esta ocupado ehh si tienen Ideas diganlas y no dudare en usarlas!**


	9. Enfrentamiento Noxiano

Capitulo 9

Enfrentamiento Noxiano

Noxus un lugar despiadado para incluso los que viven en el, un lugar lleno de muerte y de el olor a sangre, la gente en el es fría, amargada, unos desgraciados. A veces no son todos, algunos son capturados y son torturados hasta volverse como ellos o morir. Noxus, que lugar mas despreciable.

Yasuo y Zed ya llevaba un día de viaje desde que habían salido de Pitlover hacia Noxus, Noxus ya se podía divisar desde la distancia, unas murallas gigantescas de roca que rodeaban una ciudad, no se escuchaba nada desde la distancia mientras Yasuo y Zed se acercaban cada mas a esa ciudad despiadada.

"acabemos este trabajo rápido quieres?" dijo Yasuo sosteniendo su espada con bastante fuerza

"se nota que les tienes rencor a pesar de ser un asesino" dijo Zed muy calmamente viendo a si mismo en frente de la gigantes muralla

"son asuntos personales"

"entiendo, muy bien subamos esta cosa"

Yasuo de un solo salto con su viento impulsando sus piernas llego, por su parte Zed fue mas un espectáculo, invoco una sombra la cual lo ayudo a saltar depuse puso otras dos que lo cogieron de las manos y lo impulsaron lo suficiente para subir hasta la cima

"te demoraste" dijo Yasuo

"tu no hables"

Yasuo y Zed se encontraron en el lado de la muralla de los barrios de la alta sociedad, gente que vivía en mansiones gigantescas ya que se supone que la mayoría es por ser un comandante Noxiano. así funcionaba en Noxus los que no pelean le pagan la vida a los que si y la verdad eso le parecía a los asesinos una completa injusticia hacia los ciudadanos, pero que podían hacer ellos? 'nada' siempre era la respuesta

"muy bien Zed hacia donde?" dijo Yasuo preparan para saltar a alguno de los cuatro techos en frente de el

"no lo se"

"que?!"

"ven sigue por donde yo vaya, ya buscaremos la información"

"vale, pero hagamos esto rapido"

Yasuo siguió a Zed el cual salto de la muralla alta, cayeron a las calles de Noxus donde Yasuo solo se quedo mirando que hacia Zed, Zed se dirigió hacia uno de los guardias y lo guío hasta un callejón, con el oído de asesino de Yasuo pudo escuchar el golpe que Zed le dio para acabar con la vida del guardia, Zed salió del callejón y se devolvió a la posición de Yasuo

"que te dijo?" pregunto Yasuo de brazos cruzados recostado contra una pared

"están en las cuevas que quedan de atrás del alto mando Noxiano"

"sabes lo que eso significa cierto?, es probable que Syndra ya este muerta"

"no… yo se que sigue vivía e iremos a buscarla"

"mm…" Yasuo se rasco el mentón pensando " ven sugiere se donde quedan las cuevas"

"vale"

Yasuo subió por una de las mansiones y fue saltando de techo en techo, mientras saltaban Yasuo le pregunto a Zed

"por que estas tan decidido? acaso esa mujer..?

"mira Yasuo todos tenemos una debilidad hacia algo, no se cual será la tuya pero la mía es ella y como mi debilidad debo protegerla"

"asi que una mujer se convirtió en tu debilidad pero también es tu fortaleza"

"se podia decir eso"

"pero tienes que darte cuenta que eso es peligroso"

"de que hablas?"

"estas confiando todo tus sentidos y emociones estables de asesino a una mujer que en cualquier momento te olvida y se va"

"no entiendes Yasuo, tu no sabes lo que significa amor"

"tu tampoco deberías, eres un asesino esto te ablandará"

"no, de hecho me hace mas fuerte ahora tengo una verdadera razón para pelear"

"estas perdido Zed"

"no Yasuo el perdido aquí eres tu, tu eres el que no tiene mas camino que seguir"

"…" Yasuo se quedo callado y siguió saltando

Yasuo comenzó a avanzar mas rápido para llegar mas rápido a su destino e intentar olvidar la conversación que acababa de tener con Zed, Yasuo y Zed llegaron estar al frente de la entrada de la cueva donde el guardia decía que estaba Syndra

"que paso entre tu y ella para que un asesino se encariñara con un mujer"

"me hizo sentir felicidad ademas de la de tener que ver la sangre de mis enemigos"

"hmp…" protesto "bueno vamos a salvarla rápido, si si es que sigue viva"

"claro que lo esta"

"ya veremos"

Yasuo y Zed entraron a la cueva siguieron el camino que derecho hacia adentro de esta, a lo lejos se podía oír metal chocar y maquinas de mana funcionar.

"esos sonidos no me dan buena espina" dice Yasuo

"a mi también"

Yasuo y Zed continuaron su camino por la cueva asta llegar a una puerta metálica rodeada de runas prohibidas, solo una persona paria estar dentro de un lugar así Le'blanc la maga.

"odio estar cerca de ella" dijo Zed

"por que? hay algo ademas de que es algo diabólica?"

"me trata como a su cariñito"

"que?!"

"así me dice… su cariñito"

"bueno hoy te vengas"

"tal vez…"

Yasuo y Zed empujaron la puerta metálica con mucha fuerza y la puerta cedió, al entrar vieron a Syndra colgada de unas cadenas colocadas en el techo todavía desmayada, Zed sintió una ira inmensa corriendo por su cuerpo aunque pudo controlarla

"Le'blanc si no quieres que te lastime por favor suelta a Syndra en este momento"

"JAJAJAJA! quien te crees Zed?! no estoy sola! sabíamos que vendrían y ahora los mataremos!"

Darius y Draven salieron de atras de un estalactita gigante de la cueva

"que quedo con el de la coleta! me debe una!" dijo Draven señalando a Yasuo

"vale el maestro de las sombras en mío" dijo Darius dirigiendo su paso hacia Zed

"mientras yo drenare la magia de esta belleza" dijo Le'blanc agarrando la cara de Syndra todavía desmayada

"SUELTENLA!" la ira dentro de Zed estaba a punto de explotar

"CONTROLATE! ERES UN ASESINO!" le grito Yasuo a Zed agarrándole el hombro

"hmp.." Zed se calmo

"por que hicieron esto?" pregunto Yasuo

"simple" respondió Darius tan calmo como siempre "la liga no tiene jurisdicción entre los problemas de los reinos como la guerra en la que se encuentra Noxus, Demacia e Ionia. aprovechamos esta ocacion para matarlos como asunto de los reinos"

"pero nos dijeron que era una misión de la liga"

"el hombre que conocieron por ese corto periodo de tiempo era una gran general Noxiano que actualmente esta desaparecido en combate" dijo Le'blanc

"quien?"

"Zed, el fue quien te dio una segunda oportunidad a tu mayor enemigo asesino y era su mentor. Yasuo, el te dio la bienvenida a la liga de las leyendas. ahora saben quien es?"

"MARCUS?!" dijeron ambos asesinos en coro

"si el mismo Marcus Du'Coteau"

"diablos… me confie de el…" dijo Yasuo

"bueno mas tarde lo mataremos Yasuo ahora hay que encargarnos de ellos"

"ACABENLOS!" dijo Le'blanc

Draven inmediatamente lanzo una de sus cuchillas giratorias hacia Yasuo, Yasuo rápidamente invoco barrera de viento y la hizo volar hacia una estalactita. Zed comenzó atacando en el otro lado de la cueva, primero lanzo una sombra hacia Darius y la hizo girar, Darius recibió el corte pero parecía no afectarle en lo mas mínimo incluso hizo parecer que le daba mas energía. Yasuo en su lado devolvió el ataque a Draven que ahora se encontraba con solo una cuchilla giratoria, Draven opuso su cuchilla contra la espada de Yasuo y las chispas saltaron en el momento en el que el sonido de el metal chocando inundo la cueva.

"no será tan fácil Jonio!" dijo Draven

"hmp.."

Yasuo lanzo ataque tras ataque y la resistencia de Draven iba bajando cada vez mas pero se encontraron con algo inesperado, cuando Yasuo golpeaba con la espada a la cuchilla de Draven lo iba haciendo retroceder en grandes cantidades por la fuerza de empuje del viento que soltaba cada ataque de Yasuo lo cual hizo que Draven se encontrara justo al lado de su cuchilla giratoria

"JA!" Draven agarro su otra cuchilla y le hizo una cortada en el abdomen a Yasuo

"muere" dijo Yasuo entre labios

Draven al estirar su brazo derecho para hacerle la cortada en el abdomen dejo descubierto todo su perfil derecho, Yasuo no dudo y aprovecho la oportunidad para enterrarle la espada en el pulmón derecho dejando correr la espada por dentro de la carne de Draven, aquí se podía ver una de las partes mas oscuras de Yasuo y de un asesino en general, matar a su enemigo y ver su sangre correr, el placer que le causaba a Yasuo era algo de felicidad para el ya que no existía nada mas para el solo el hecho de ser un asesino era lo que le quedaba. Draven sintió la espada de Yasuo atravesar su cuerpo de manera tan rápida que apenas se dio cuanta de que sucedió, Draven veja la sangre correr por su ropa de ejecutor, todo se comenzó a nublar en su mente, la vista se duplicaba no veja bien, le costaba respirar, se dejo caer y la espada salió de su cuerpo. Yasuo estaba parado en frente de un Draven que se encontraba en punto de muerte.

"eres un cabron…" dijo Draven en voz baja

"tu tambien" dijo Yasuo limpiando la sangre de su espada contra su brazo derecho con una leve sonrisa en la cara

"sabia.. que por dentro… tenias sed de sangre…" dijo Draven al final dejando sus sentidos desaparecer poco a poco

Yasuo dio un paso atrás y fue a ayudar a Zed con Darius, Darius volteo a mirar a su lado derecho y vio a Draven tendido en el piso sobre un charco de sangre, la ira que recorrió el cuerpo de Darius era demasiada. Darius sostenía su hacha como si fuera una pluma, y se movía como si no tuviese armadura pesada, la rabia le dio mas energía pero una que no podía controlar, se avalanzo Darius hacia Yasuo cegado por la ira y en su camino golpeo a Le'blanc y a Syndra dejándolas gravemente heridas a ambas. Llego hasta donde Yasuo y lanzo una descarga de ataques con su hacha gigantesca, Yasuo apenas podía resistir los violentos ataques del general Noxiano, cada vez mas iba bajando su resistencia así como le había pasado a Draven, Yasuo iba a morir de la misma forma que su oponente anterior eso era algo que el no podía aceptar como asesino que es.

"TE MATARE BASTARDO!" grito Darius lleno de rabia

"hmp.." Yasuo solto en disgusto

Zed fue corriendo hacia Syndra para ver como se encontrada después de la embestida de Darius

"Syndra?!" dijo Zed asustado por segunda vez en toda su vida

"lleva a Syndra fuera de aquí!" dijo Yasuo mientras recibía las descargas mortales de Darius enfurecido

"si!" Zed puso a Syndra en sus hombros y se fue de la cueva en un instante

Yasuo sigue aguantando las descargas hasta que en una falta de energía la espada de Yasuo reboto hacia atrás dejando el hacha de Darius entrar en su brazo izquierdo que era lo único que se interponía para que esta llegara a su corazón.

"tsk…" Yasuo hizo un sonido de dolor

"ESO! MUERE!" Darius decía segado por la ira

"no esta ves"

Yasuo soltó un tornado de viento con su espada he hizo a Darius retroceder a donde se encontraba Le'blanc, esto le dio suficiente tiempo a Yasuo para salir de ahí pero con Darius pisándole los talones.

"si no salgo de aquí rápido moriré" dijo Yasuo a si mismo

Yasuo sigue corriendo por dentro de la cueva sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo con su brazo derecho para evitar mucho movimiento en este, Darius estaba atras de el le pisaba los talones. Yasuo logro salir de la cueva pero eso no significaba el fin de su persecución, Darius estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de el. Yasuo decidió tomar el camino mas rapido para una huida, la calle. Yasuo arranco a correr de nuevo aun perdiendo sangre de su brazo, Darius grito "MATENLO!" desde atras de Yasuo. Yasuo volteo a mirar atras de el y no era nadie mas que Talon el asesino y un grupo de soldados Noxianos quien ahora tambien lo perseguían, al mirar a su izquierda vio en los techos de las casas a Talon corriendo, atrás de el en la calle vio a Darius y un grupo de unos treinta soldados atrás de el.

"Zed donde carajo te metiste?" Yasuo pensaba

Yasuo se hizo de las suyas entre la ciudad haciendo cambios de dirección constantes logro perder a Darius y el grupo de soldados, pero aun tenia a Talon encima, no se encontraba muy lejos de la salida de Noxus, ya podía verla desde la distancia pero el mundo le daba vueltas en su cabeza, era la perdida de sangre. Su cabeza daba vueltas, le dolía correr y le estaba comenzando a costar correr.

"vamos no te mueras ahora, no ahora que estas tan cerca de escapar" Yasuo se decía a si mismo para no caer

Yasuo continuo adelante hasta la salida con dificultades para respirar, le dolía la cabeza y su herida era un dolor constante y también una gran perdida de sangre continua para si mismo. Talon no estaba muy lejos de el cada vez mas cerca casi alcanzándolo. Yasuo ya estaba fuera de Noxus de hecho pero seguía corriendo por su vida para evitar ser asesinado por Talon, Yasuo apenas si podía ver bien ahora, su ritmo de velocidad bajaba cada vez mas, se sentía cansado y sin energías por la gran perdida de sangre.

"parece que se acabo…" Yasuo paro en medio del campo abierto en frente de Noxus y desenvaino su espada

"al menos morirás con honor asesino" dijo Talon

Yasuo se preparaba para morir no para pelear, sabia que no había mas que hacer. Talon apareció atrás de Yasuo y le dijo

"fue una buena persecución, me divertí" dijo Yasuo

"arrogancia, hmp.. tipico" respondio Talon a eso antes de jalar su daga y acabar con la vida de Yasuo

"Quieres que te mate otra vez?" sono una voz desde atrás de Talon

"si que te demoraste" dijo Yasuo con la daga de Talon contra su cuello

"pero llegue" dijo Zed quien tumbo a Talon al piso y desapareció en la sombras junto a Yasuo

"cabrones…" maldijo Talon

Yasuo aparecio en medio del bosque junto a Zed en un pequeño campamento de ultimo momento, Yasuo alcanzo a ver a Syndra en una tienda hecha ramas arrancadas de arboles.

"Yasuo estas bien?" pregunto Zed

"no, mi brazo izquierdo esta destrozado… me duele un poco" dijo cayendo sentado al piso por la falta de energias a causa de la perdida de sangre

"diablos debemos regresar a la liga de inmediato"

"si"

"por ahora usa esto como venda" Zed se levanto una parte de su armadura y rompió parte de su camisa para darla como vendaje a Yasuo

"gracias Zed" dijo tomándola y amarrando al rededor del area del corte

"muy bien descansemos hoy y mañana iremos a Pitlover de nuevo para buscarte alguien que pueda hacer algo con tu brazo y de ahi de vuelta a la liga"

"si, me parece bien, ya tuve suficiente de este enfrentamiento Noxiano" dijo Yasuo y se acosto en el césped

"lo logramos Yasuo…"

"lo lograste tu, a mi no me metas si ella pregunta quien la salvo fuiste tu, yo no tuve nada que ver con esto"

"por que dices eso"

"tengo mis razones para mantenerme anónimo con algunas personas todavía"

"vale"

"al menos mira lo bueno de ahora si? rescataste a tu mujer ahora se feliz y deja de hacer preguntas"

"vale…"

Terminaron de hablar ambos y cayeron dormidos frente a la noche estrellada en frente de ellos, en el bosque en frente de Noxus sin saber todavía si los seguían, sin mas por el cansancio se durmieron y cedieron ante el sueño.

**Este fue el capitulo 9! espero que le halla gustado si tiene ideas diganlas y si quieren algún personaje dentro de la historia diganlo!**


	10. Por mi debilidad, me despido

Capitulo 10

Por mi debilidad, me despido

Zed despertó cuando todavía no había luz, logró ver que Syndra seguía durmiendo pero Yasuo no estaba, volteo a mirar a sus dos costados y no lo vio por ningún lado cercano a el, donde estaría su compañero?.

"A quien buscas?" Zed escucho detrás de el una voz femenina

"a nadie solo revisaba" dijo sin voltear a mirar

"gracias por salvarme" dijo Syndra acercando su presencia a Zed

"no hay de que, ahora vamos a buscar el camino a Pitlover"

"como siempre apresurado" dijo Syndra en tono burlón

"por apresurado te salve" dijo volteando a mirar a Syndra

"gracias Zed, muchas gracias por salvarme. no pensé que alguien vendría"

"ahora sabes que siempre estaré ahí" dijo Zed en voz baja

"si ahora lo se" dijo Syndra poniendo su cara un poco roja

"duerme un poco Syndra, descansa y cuando estés lista vamos de vuelta a la liga" dijo Zed de manera muy amable

"vale" Syndra le sonrío a Zed y este se dio la vuelta al ver que se acostó de nuevo a dormir

Zed se sentó en es césped donde había dormido y se preguntaba a si mismo 'por que Yasuo lo dejo solo con Syndra?' 'estará bien?' 'habrá muerto?'. Todas estas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Zed en ese momento aun mas sabiendo que le debía una a Yasuo al haberlo dejado solo escapando de dos generales noxianos y un grupo armado, de verdad que Zed le debía una a Yasuo

P.V. Yasuo

Fingí estar dormido por unos cuantos minutos, espere a que Zed se durmiese, me levante y me aleje del campamento improvisado seguí derecho por todo el bosque sin desviarme de la linea recta en la que iba, mis fuerzas eran escasas pero suficientes para llegar a Pitlover antes de el amanecer. Después de una eternidad caminando en linea recta salí del bosque a un camino empedrado, seguí el camino para ver si me llevaría a algún buen lugar para descansar y en el peor de los casos… morir. Seguí caminando por el camino empedrado revisando si lograba ver algo a la distancia pero ahora incluso mirar a largas distancias se dificultaba… era difícil ver, era difícil caminar, era difícil respirar, todo me costaba… era un infierno oscuro… no podía ver casi nada ya que era de noche, mis pies me ardían por la persecución y aguantar las descargas de Darius, mi brazo izquierdo se sentía en llamas de tanto ardor que sentía, el cansancio me estaba ganando, tenia que continuar no podía parar así que seguí mi camino hacia adelante sin pensarlo dos veces.

Después de lo que parecieron horas caminando, pude ver un lugar hermoso, un lugar que amaba, un lugar al que siempre había querido volver… Ionia. sabia que seguía siendo buscado en Ionia pero si no encontraba a alguien que me curase rápido, moriría dentro de poco tiempo. La venda retenía la sangre pero no impedía que se escapara la venda, con la que me ayudo Zed tenia al menos una hora o dos mas de vida. Seguí por el camino empedrado hacia Ionia, continúe caminando por la calle empedrada y pude ver como el sol salía en frente mío, el amanecer ya había llegado y ni si quiera estaba en Pitlover si no en Ionia, se me acababa el tiempo y la energía , aun mas con el sol en mi cara haciéndome sudar y cansarme mas rápido perdería el aliento en una media hora… mi tiempo se acababa.

Camine hasta la entrada de Ionia donde habían dos guardias, no tenia mas elección que trepar la muralla de Ionia para entrar. Me coloque a un lado de la muralla saque mi espada todavía enfundada y me impulse con ella para saltar con un gran empujón de viento, al estar mareado por la falta de sangre no calcule bien donde caería así que no caí en la cima de la muralla de hecho caí al otro lado y me di un gran golpe en la espalda, aun así continúe, me levante y seguí caminando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la calle principal para encontrar a un curandero o un sanador, el dolor en mi brazo era cada vez mayor y comenzaba a sentir que palpitaba, camine por la calle un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que vi un lugar con un letrero de madera que tenia dibujada una cruz roja con pociones al rededor, ese era el lugar que buscaba, el establecimiento de un sanador. Comencé a acelerar el paso consumiendo lo que me quedaba de energía, entre rápidamente empujando la puerta de madera y continúe hacia el sanados que se encontraba sentado y sin mas le dije:

"haga lo que pueda yo le pagare" le dije rápidamente y con una voz muy baja

Pude ver su expresión estaba un poco asustado y a la vez sorprendido

"vale acuéstese ahí" señalo una cama vieja con soporte metálico oxidado

Me acosté se podría decir, pero en realidad solo me acerque a la cama y me deje caer como una bolsa llena de piedras, el sanador retiro la benda de mi brazo derecho, no pude ver nada, tod estaba borroso y distorsionado.

"si muero…" tome aire para decir la otra frase ya que hasta hablar era difícil

"que?!" dijo conmocionado en sanador

"por favor… entierre mi cuerpo en un lugar donde nadie valla y clave la espada en donde me enterró" dije quedándome sin aliento mientras el manipulaba con pociones rúnicas mi herida a juzgar por los brillos de los frascos

"no morirás si te quedas y quieto" dijo mezclando una poción

Me quede callado y como pude aguante el dolor de mi herida siendo manipulada, el dolor se estaba comenzando a volver insoportable estaba a punto de soltar un grito de dolor pero de la nada el dolor desapareció no sentía mi brazo, después no sentí ni mis piernas ni el resto de mi cuerpo, mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar no podía detenerlos, todo se nubló y se torno negro.

P.V Zed

Ya habia estado sentado en el césped por un buen rato esperando a que Syndra despertara, comente a relajarme un poco y cada vez mas, cuando estaba a punto de quedar dormido la voz de Syndra me despertó

"dormiste algo Zed?" dijo Syndra algo preocupada

"si, no te preocupes"

"ahora a donde vamos?" dijo levantándose y arreglando su el pelo un poco

"supongo que tendremos que buscar una ruta que no sea Pitlover, ahí ya deben estar los Noxianos "

"tienes razón Zed, mm.., ya se! podemos ir por… mi templo? o tu academia de las sombras?"

"ya se a que vas con esto"

"siiiii" dijo algo emocionada

"vale te mostrare donde queda mi academia"

"siii!"

"vale vale, vamos"

me levante del césped, espere a que ella se terminara de despertar y comenzamos a caminar. No nos tomo mucho tiempo salir del bosque y coger el atajo a las fronteras entre Inoia y las islas oscuras para ir a mi academia, pero algo no me permitía pensar bien las cosas todavía, seguía pensando en que paso con Yasuo y si aunque fuese el siguiera con vida.

P.V. Yasuo

Desperté en la habitación del sanador, abrí mi ojo izquierdo para revisar mi brazo sin que el sanados se diese cuenta de que me había despertado, alcance a ver mi brazo izquierdo y pude ver que la herida ya no estaba solo una cicatriz un tanto grande que iba del hombro al codo, al menos ya no dolía moverlo. Me levante de la cama donde estaba y fui a la sala principal a ver al sanador, lo vi a el examinando mi espada, al verme se puso serio y me dijo

"asi que eres el Imperdonable… Yasuo…" dijo envainando la espada

"no quiero problemas, si? solo te pedi que me curaras te pago y me voy"

"vale son 1,000 oros" dijo colocando mi espada contra la pared y extendiendo la mano

"solo tengo 100 oros" dije sabiendo lo que iba a pasar

"que lastima…" dijo al levantarse y salir corriendo por la puerta y gritar "YASUO ESTA AQUI!" lo grito varias veces

"diablos" dije mientras agarre mi espada y salí corriendo

No puedo estar un rato en paz? solo quiero descansar un momento es todo lo que pido!, me dije a mi mismo ya que serian dos persecuciones seguidas mas esta. Arranque a correr por las calles de Ionia buscando la salido mas cercana que sabia estaba a tan solo unos metros de mi, tome un atajo por unos callejones y logre legar a la salida incluso antes de que los guardias me viesen.

al salí me encontré con alguien quien no pensaba encontrare hasta pasado ya un buen tiempo

P.V Zed

Ya llevaba caminado un buen rato, solo digo yo ya que Syndra con su exorbitante poder flotaba y no tenia que caminar, ya estábamos cerca de la entrada sur de Ionia cuando de la nada un hombre salió corriendo por la entrada y paro en frente mío, un hombre que ya llevaba buscando un tiempo atrás

P.V Normal

Yasuo se vio parado en frente de Zed quien estaba acompañado de Syndra, Yasuo sabia que Syndra no lo conocía así que solo siguió caminando en frente de ellos como si nada, como si no se conociesen. Zed a través de su mascara quedo mirando a Yasuo y se acordó de algo que Yasuo había dicho antes de pelear contra Darius y Draven, el le había dicho que no quería ser parte de eso que una vez que rescataran a Syndra, el los dejaría para volver a la liga

"Syndra espérame aquí debo hablar con alguien"

"vale" dijo Syndra sin protestar

Zed fue a donde Yasuo se encontraba en ese momento, no era muy lejos de donde estaba Syndra pero si habia distancia.

"Yasuo"

"no te preocupes ya estoy bien y cuida a tu debilidad"

"Gracias Yasuo te debo una"

"después de todo es por tu debilidad"

"tienes razón… es por mi debilidad" dijo dando la vuelta para ir con Syndra

"adios, te vere en otra ocasión" dijo Yasuo dando la vuelta para irse

"hasta entonces" respondió Zed dando la vuelta igualmente

Yasuo se al darse la vuelta continuo por su camino de nuevo hacia la liga de las leyendas.

**Gracias por leer eso fue todo del capitulo 10 espero les haya gustado y si fue así comenten! si tienen ideas o quieren que aparezca algún personaje no duden en decirlo, y por Zed no se preocupen aparecerá de nuevo algún día...**


	11. El Caminante de la Soledad

Capitulo 11

El Caminante de la soledad

Yasuo tuvo su corta despedida con quien ahora podría considerar un amigo, pero sabia volvería a ver. Yasuo continuo su camino por el camino empedrado saliendo de los terrenos de Ionia para ir directo a su destino. caminar solo largas distancias era algo común para el ya llevaba varios meses viajando por su cuenta, valiendo de trabajos momentáneos obteniendo dinero para poder comer, para el, de eso constaba su vida, sobrevivir para encontrar a quien le había causado tanto sufrimiento y hacerle lo mismo que le hicieron a el.

El siguió caminando por su propio camino, sus rodillas de dolían, su brazo también, el dolor era leve pero a medida que avanzaba el dolor se una volviendo mas molestoso de lo que era antes, el sabia que no podía tomar el camino normal de vuelta a la liga pasando por Pitlover debido a que seguro patrullas Noxianos ya debían estar en el lugar revisando si el asomaba por alguna parte para capturarlo y ejecutarlo. Decidió que lo mejor era rodear Ionia pasar con las ruinas rúnicas y llegar por el costado de Pitlover.

Al continuar su camino por el camino empedrado que lo llevara a los bosque Jonicos, ahí encontraría fruta fresca y agua de la cual podría sacar provecho. El camino era largo hacia los bosques y la fuerza que le quedaba no era mucho ya que solo había descansado unas cuantas horas después de que le sanaran su brazo izquierdo. el inmenso camino hacia los bosques siempre había sido pacifico, el lo recordaba muy bien cuando aun no era "el imperdonable" el salía a practicar combates con Irelia y conversaba con ella, de vez en cuando tenia conversaciones con el sucesor de el estilo Wuju, Wu Kong era bastante gracioso ya que aun no sabia todo sobre los humanos en ese entonces el era feliz y aun mas cuando regresaba a s casa a las afueras de la ciudad acompañado por su hermano esa era lo mejor.

El veía todo esos recuerdos en su mente mientras caminaba en el silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de el viento el único que nunca lo abandonaba y lo seguía a donde quiera que el fuese, ese era su único amigo, el viento.

Yasuo ya llevaba un par de horas caminando por los senderos que iban directo hacia los bosques Jonios, los cielos se estaban comenzando a tornar oscuros, un tono gris, iba a llover de una sola vez dedujo. las cosas como siempre no pintaban bien para el ya que no tenia ninguna fuente de calor y al estar en temporadas frías, pasar expuesto en la lluvia era una mala idea y aun menos con la ropa que el llevaba ya que no era casi nada. Yasuo tenia un punto favor de la lluvia a pesar de el frío que le podría traer, le seria mas fácil moverse y ocultarse en la ciudad y los pequeños pueblos cerca de esta. Comenzó a acelerar el paso cuando las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer ya que no quería perder calor que sabia que seria difícil de recuperar, el continuo por el sendero que lo llevo hasta una entrada pequeña de la ciudad Jonia, sin pensarlo dos veces entro y la lluvia también se hizo mas fuerte, aquí el frío ya se podía sentir a pesar de que el siguiese en movimiento.

Yasuo caminaba por las calles bacas de Ionia buscando una ventana abierta o una puerta mal cerrada para poder entrar ocultarse en alguna bodega o algo por el estilo poder descansar en un lugar no necesariamente cómodo pero que si retejiera algo de calor dentro de si.

" hey! tu! alto ahí!" se escucho una voz desde atrás de Yasuo

Yasuo miro de reojo hacia atrás y vio a dos guardias Jonios detrás de el, llamando a que se detuviese pero el no hacia caso solo continuaba caminando, los guardias hicieron silencio y solo comenzaron a acelerar el paso para alcanzarlo. Yasuo escucho el cambio de frecuencia del sonido de los pasos de los guardias y con esto en mente ya sabia que lo estaban persiguiendo, que esto se podría tornar algo problemático, para evitar conflictos mas adelante solo siguió caminando a la misma velocidad y dejo que los guardias lo alcanzaran hasta que estuviesen a sus espaldas, una vez que pudo sentirlos detrás de el se dio la vuelta en un movimiento rápido y golpeo a ambos guardias en la cara dejándolos inconscientes en el piso, Yasuo arrastro los cuerpos de los guardias inconscientes por las calles de adoquín hasta dejarlos en un callejón tapado en el cuan no se mojarían ni se enfriarían mas.

Una vez que los dejo a ambos en el lugar seco prosiguió si camino en medio de la lluvia en buscaba de un lugar con techo y algo de calor para poder descansar, a medida que iba caminando sus respiración se iba tornando cada vez un tanto mas fría tornando su cuerpo de esta manera también, el ya había pasado largos trayectos en lluvias ya hacia tiempo, pero tal como dije, ya hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, el volver a pasar horas bajo la lluvia sin sentir ni una gota de frío.

Al caminar ya casi mas de medio día por toda Ionia vio un lugar familiar para el un lugar muy rústico pero que hasta desde la lejanía emanaba algo de felicidad y diversión, era la cantina a la que el iba antes de haber sido condenado como el imperdonable, en esa cantina el solía ir a beber con su hermano y con los demás guerreros que lo acompañaban en sus entrenamientos y practicas de combate.

Se acerco al bar por medio de la calle adoquinada que yacía inundada dandole el nivel del agua acumulada hasta los tobillos acelero un poco el paso y entro a la cantina cuando entro podía escuchar música venir de un piano un poco desafinado, música como del oeste, la gente hablando , riendo y tomando. pero una vez que entro todas las miradas se dirigieron a el y las personas dejaron de conversar, dejaron de reír, e incluso alguna dejaron de tomar.

" que haces aquí?, tu no deberías estar aquí" dijo el cantinero mientras limpiaba un vaso de madera con los bordes de metal

" Michael, solo he venido hasta que la lluvia cese y yo pueda partir de nuevo"

"esta bien, pero apeas la lluvia se acabe, tu te vas de aquí"

"gracias viejo amigo"

Michael era un viejo amigo de Yasuo, el había trabajado en la cantina desde que Yasuo comenzó a entrar en ella, se hicieron amigos, muy buenos amigos, les gustaba discutir de la guerra entre los otros reinos muy de vez en cuando y solían jugar billar juntos. pero todo acabo ya.

" traes dinero?" pregunto Michael mientras estaba de espaldas a Yasuo

" si " dijo sentándose en un taburete alto

" quieres algún trago? "

" lo mismo de siempre"

"ehh.. "

" vamos se que no se te ha olvidado "

" esta bien ya voy " Michael se fue a uno de los extremos de la barra y trajo una botella un tanto grande consigo " aquí tienes, es el ultimo que me queda así que llévatelo todo "

" claro, cuanto es por la botella? "

" 50 oros "

" aquí esta " dijo dejándole el dinero en frente de el

" gracias " dijo Yasuo mientras restaba la botella de Sake

Yasuo abrió la botella grande de Sake con delicadeza como si fuese una pieza de porcelana , solo presiono de poco a poco hacia afuera y fue sacando la tapa que impedía al liquido salir, una vez con la tapa fuera de la botella comenzó a beber directamente de esta, es como si tan solo el haber visto esa botella le hubiese despertado el demonio bebedor interno, con esto el siguió y siguió bebiendo hasta dejar la botella a un cuarto de acabarse.

Agudizo su oído por unos segundos antes de que el saque se lo quitara y alcanzo a darse cuenta de que ya no llovía así que era momento de partir ya que eso era en lo que había quedado con su viejo amigo Michael. Afuera de la cantina hacia un frío que podía congelarte hasta los huesos con tan solo una ventisca, eso significaba que el invierno se aceraba cada vez mas.

Una vez fuera de la cantina, comenzó a correr hacia la salida mas cercana a su posición para salir del rango de persecución de los guardias Jonios, al correr un par de minutos logro divisar una puerta de mediana altura y no muy ancha, estaba hecha de acero a juzgar por el brillo que emitía con tan poca luz, pero aun así sin problema con la ayuda del viento en un empuje abrió la puerta y salió de bueno a retomar su camino hacia los bosque Jonios. siguió por el camino de adoquín hasta encontrar de nuevo el camino empedrado que el había estado siguiendo antes de haber ido a buscar un refugio, retomo su camino hacia los bosque y prosiguió en el silencio de el atardecer, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, la oscuridad ya comenzaba a cubrir los campos y la ciudad.

Yasuo ya etapa caminando en una completa oscuridad, el alcanzaba a ver ya que el brillo de la luna aun tenue pero brillante alcanzaba a darle suficiente brillo como para reconocer el camino por el que iba y por donde debía ir. Las horas pasaban y el trayecto no acababa hasta que por fin vio en las cercanías de donde el estaba en el camino, logro divisar un masa densa de arboles secos cubiertos de gotas de angla ya casi secándose, con el piso de césped todavía húmedo y el camino empedrado convertido en un camino de tierra que se marcaba en medio del gran bosque Jonio.

Esta vez con una serenidad total, con una calma severa con una confianza extrema, se despreocupo soltó el estrés que trae en los hombro aflojo los brazos moviendo estos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, el estaba en su hogar de siempre de toda su vida de cuando el tenia memoria, el sabia que no muy lejos estaba a la cabaña donde el vivía junto con su hermano y donde supuso todo debía estar en donde lo había dejado ya que los bosques Jonios no eran habitados mas que por criaturas salvajes y algunos guerreros y campesinos.

A el ya lo interesaba nada, solo quería encontrar su vieja cabaña entrar ahí recostarse en su cama y al día sugerente una vez que haya vuelto a la normalidad con continuar con su camino solitario hacia su destino: La Liga.

"Aunque siga conociendo gente, no importa que haga, siempre termine igual que siempre… caminando en soledad" dijo mientras caminaba en el silencio circundante de todo el bosque Jonio en el que ahora se encontraba, apreciando el silencio ya que era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaba… como.. el caminante en soledad que simple a sido el…

Espero les haya gustado, todavía pienso en mas ideas para introducir mas campeones y poner mas parejas entre ellos y esas cosas, recuerden si ustedes me escriben o comentan eso me ayuda a continuar la historia por que así se que a la gente le gusta mi historia.


	12. Recuerdos

Capitulo 12

Recuerdos…

Yasuo ya estaba dentro del bosque Jonio, haciendo su propio camino hacia los adentros del bosque donde se encontraba su hogar. El siguió caminando por el lugar que no tenia ningún camino marcado ya, rodeado de arboles secos y flacos, con las hojas naranjas y marrones cayendo al piso de poco en poco marcando el fin del otoño y cayendo al invierno. El clima de cambio de estación ponía el ambiente un poco mas frío, las hojas yacían esparcidas por todo el piso. El camino hacia su antigua casa se lo sabia de memoria y no necesitaba ninguna instrucción o guía para encontrarla. El seguía haciendo su camino por el gigantesco bosque que cada vez se iba haciendo mas denso, llego a un punto de el bosque donde se ubicaba una laguna, esto le trajo mas recuerdos de su anterior manera de vivir, cuando el solía salir con quien entonces tenia algo de afecto, Irelia, esta mujer fue la única en toda su vida a la que logro tener afecto hasta entonces. El solía ir con ella a la laguna a cenar después de la sesión final de entrenamiento en la academia de Ionia, el recordaba muy bien la ultima conversación que tuvo con ella antes de que sucediera el incidente del viejo sabio. El salió caminando hacia la laguna se sentó en frente de esta y recordó todo lo que había pasado el día antes de la batalla contra la ofensiva Noxiana.

*Flash Back*

Yasuo, Irelia, Wu Kong y el maestro Yii estaban sentados en la mesa dentro de la academia en frente de sabio anciano, discutiendo sobre la batalla de mañana, los puestos de batalla se estaban decidiendo.

" Irelia, tu y yo iremos a la delantera a ayudar contra los generales principales. Wu Kong tu te quedaras en las puertas de entrada del Norte. Yasuo tu te quedaras aqui a proteger a sabio, no podemos permitirnos que algo le pase" dijo Yii dando las ordenes a todos los que se encontraban en la mesa.

"Maestro Yii! no es justo! yo debería estar en la delantera junto con usted y los demás generales" reclamo Yasuo

"no Yasuo, tu te quedaras y defenderás, entendiste?" dijo Yii comenzando a enojarse

"entendido…" dijo en un tono enojado

"vale ahora que las posiciones ya están dadas pueden regresar a sus hogares"

"gracias por todo" dijeron Irelia y Wu Kong, esta vez Yasuo no había agradecido

Yasuo, Irelia y Wu Kong salieron de la sala de la academia hacia la salida de esta Wu Kong se fue al lado del maestro Yii ya que ellos vivían en un mismo hogar porque eran maestro y alumno, en cambio Yasuo se fue al lado de Irelia. Yasuo e Irelia mientras caminaban hacia sus hogares conversaban.

"Yasuo estas bien?" pregunto un tanto preocupada irelia

"si no hay problema" dijo sin desviar su mirar de su camino

"eres predecible, demasiado para ser un asesino" dijo esto en tono burlón y dejando escapa una pequeña risa al final

"hmp.."

"vamos ya deja de ser chillón, se que querías pelear pero esta vez no será así, solo toma eso como un descanso" dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de el

"esta bien.." dijo todavía manteniendo su mirada en frente

"bueno vamos a cenar al lago? tal vez así se te quite ese enojo" dijo soltando un carcajada al final

"vale vale, vamos que si tengo hambre"

"era verdad lo que me decía el cantinero!" se rió aun mas cuando ya estaban afuera de la academia tomando el camino hacia el lago en plena noche

"que te dijo?"

"acércate a un hombre por palabras si no por su estomago!" y se siguió riendo pero un poco mas fuerte

"no le veo la gracia.."

"yo si!" se rió solo un poco mas y después paro

Yasuo e Irelia estaban ya cerca de la salida Sur de Ionia que era por donde vivía ella, también por esta salida quedaba la entrada hacia el bosque Jonio. Mientras seguían caminando Irelia y Yasuo mantenían el silencio ya que no les gustaba conversar mucho cuando se acercaba una batalla, Yasuo al un asesino tenia sus sentidos mas agudizados, como su vista, olfato, oído y visión. Al ser de noche se dificultaba la vista y aun mas en un lugar no alumbrado como lo era la salida hacia el bosque, irelia apenas si podía ver lo que había en frente de ella así que caminaba un poco mas despacio y precavida, por otra parte en cambio Yasuo no tenia las mas mínima dificultad en ver solo que era un poco as oscuro pero el podía verlo todo claramente, entre lo que iban caminando Yasuo e Irelia Ya estaban fuera de la ciudad Jonia, y estaba dirigiendo su marcha hacia el gran bosque Jonio. Yasuo desvió su mirada para ver que hacia Irelia ya que estaba tan callada y vio que limpiando algo de un de sus navajas, mientras hacías esto Irelia no noto un árbol en frente de ella y de no haber sido por Yasuo quien la jalo hacia el, se habría dado directo en la cabeza. Al ver que ella estaba tan cerca de Yasuo su reacción fue preguntare inmediatamente

"que haces?!" le pregunto ella poniendo sus mejillas un poco rojas

"evitando que te golpees" dijo mirándola a los ojos

"pero si…" volteo la cara y se quedo callada, vio claramente que por donde ella iba caminando habia un árbol. "gracias" dijo sin apartarse de el

"no importa… trajiste comida para cenar hoy?" dijo Yasuo alejando su presencia un poco de ella

"ehh… no.." dijo un poco apenada

"entonces por que dijiste que cenáramos en el lago si no hay cena…" dijo Yasuo mirándola con una cara que le decía "burra"

"no es mi culpa!" dijo poniendo su cara roja de la pena por haber dado una excusa y no tener como cubrirla

"entonces de quien es?" dijo volteando a mirar de nuevo al frente

"…" se quedo callada

" bueno solo vamos a la laguna si?" dijo Yasuo para que ella se sintiese mejor

" v-vale" dijo apenada todavia

Yasuo e Irelia siguieron ya por el bosque, mas hacia adentro de este hasta encontrar la laguna donde solían cenar de vez en cuando. una vez que estaban en frente de esta Yasuo de sentó en el césped con su mirada hacia la laguna y atrás de de y al rededor de la laguna yacían rodeados de arboles grandes, con las hojas de un color verde muy oscuro, por la falta de luz en la noche la luna reflejando su forma en el lago y actuando como una lampara tenue para ambos compañeros de entrenamiento. Entonces una vez que Irelia vio a Yasuo sentado en el césped, cambie se sentó al lado de el, e inmediatamente le pregunto

" Yasuo…" dijo ella como llamándolo

" que pasa?" dijo el volteando a mirarla, cuando todavía en ese entonces no tenia su voz y actitud fría

" tienes que aprender a controlar tu ira" dijo mirándolo

" tu no eres nadie para decirme eso… te he visto enloquecer del enojo con tan solo ver una pintura de Talon"

"pero Yasuo tu sabes a que me refiero" dijo mirándolo mas seriamente

"si te entiendo Irelia, pero no me pareció justo que mientras todos dan lo mejor de si en el campo de batalla yo tenga que estar sentado al lado de un viejo cuidando de que nadie se el acerque!, como si alguien quisiese matar a un anciano…" dijo completamente frustrado

"pero Yasuo, tanto tu como yo sabemos que ese anciano es de gran importancia para nosotros, no solo por su conocimiento sino también porque sus estrategia de combate siempre son precisas y exactas" dijo dejando la seriedad a un lado y poniendo mas una cara de preocupación

"esta bien tienes razón en eso, pero a nadie le interesa eso"

"créeme Yasuo muchos entregarían muchas cosas ta solo por obtener conocimiento"

"tienes razón"

"ademas Yasuo por que quieres ir al frente de batalla?, yo de ti estaría agradecido porque al no estar ahí no tengo ningún riesgo de morir" dijo colocando en su cara un gesto de aun mas preocupación

"que tiene de malo la muerte?" dijo sin poner ningún gesto o emoción

"acaso no tienes a nadie a quien protege o alguien que en realidad te importe?"

"acaso tu cuando peleas, peleas por alguien?…?

" si peleo por alguien"

"eso no tiene sentido! si peleas, peleas por tu propia cuenta, no polleas por la mano de otros!"

" Yasuo… al pelear por quienes me importan tengo mas fuerza y una razón mas allá de satisfacer mi enojo"

"pero eso no tiene sentido…"

" algún día lo entenderás, créeme" le dijo soltando una cálida sonrisa

"espero que algún día lo entienda" dijo mirando hacia la luna

Irelia se acerco a Yasuo y colo su cabeza en el hombro de el

" que haces? "

" tengo frio…" dijo Irelia

" pero si hace calor?"

" has silencio " dijo recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yasuo "eres un idiota"

"y ahora por que?" dijo Yasuo algo desconcertado

" hay… cuando entenderás?" dijo cerrando los ojos mientras estaba recostada en el hombro de Yasuo

*Fin del Flash Back*

Yasuo se levanto de donde estaba sentado, ya llevaba ahí unas horas y y la lluvia se comenzaba a hacer mas fuerte, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y solo quedaba un color naranja que iluminaba todo antes de que llegase la oscuridad a quitar la luz que quedaba. Yasuo salió del área en donde se encontraba la laguna y se volvió a adentrar en el bosque, sigue caminando en el infinito silencio que lo rodeaba, el frío que sentía no era mucho pero a pesar de no sentir friolenta como sus extremidades se entumecían poco a poco por la falta de calor, hasta que por fin logro ver algo a lo lejos, una pequeña casa de madera en medio de tan inmenso bosque.

La casa no tenia puerta, la entrada era solo una abertura rectangular por donde podían pasar el y su hermano. Yasuo intento acelerar lo mas que pudo en medio de la lluvia en la que se veja atrapado, aun en estas condiciones de frío, pudo aumentar la velocidad y entrar rápido a la pequeña cabaña donde el vivía, al entrar vio todo tal y como lo había dejado excepto por una cosa.. en la habitación de su hermano había un ramo de flores.

"pero que diab…" Yasuo escucho pasos atrás de el

Yasuo inmediatamente escucho los pasos salió por la ventana hueca de la habitación y se coloco detrás de esta en la parte de afuera mientras la lluvia le caía encima el observaba quien era. De entre la oscuridad de el interior de la casa se asomo una figura, tenia un arma guardada en su espalda, pelo largo de un tono un tanto gris, ropas rojas de combate (cortas) un figura femenina bien definida. Yasuo no iba a permitir extraños en su hogar queque el ya no viviese ahí tenia que hacer algo así que eso hizo, volvió a entrar en la casa, la extraña se dio la vuelta asustada y se quedo tiesa al ver que no era nada, no había nade en frente de ella aunque un voz seria y fría sonó de atrás de ella.

"quien eres?" dijo Yasuo

" quien eres tu?, es la pregunta" dijo soltando su cuello del brazo de Yasuo, quedando en frente de el en posición de guardia, al ver quien era quedo fría sin saber como reaccionar

Yasuo también la miro y vio inmediatamente quien era… era Irelia..

**Se que es corto y demás, pero quería mantenerlos en suspenso para que en el siguiente capitulo sepan como va a reaccionar Irelia al reencontrarse con Yasuo en el lugar que menos esperaba.. espero le guste ^_^!**


	13. Excusas

Capitulo 13

Excusas

Yasuo estaba parado en frente de Irelia no tenia nada que decir y sabia que no debía decir nada pero aun así muchos pensamientos invadieron su cabeza. "que pensaba ella de el?" "ella pensaba también que el era e asesino?" "lo perdonaría?". todos los pensamientos le corrían por la cabeza si saber que hacer, estaba sumamente distraído, tanto que bajo la guardia hasta un punto que se dio cuenta que acababa de ser empujado con una gran fuerza hacia afuera de la casa, el estaba en medio de la lluvia tirado boca arriba apoyado de sus codos, se dio cuenta que tenia a Irelia encima de el y le había puesto una de sus navajas en el cuello lo cual le impedía moverse

"POR QUE!?" decía ella sin parar

"a que te refieres..?" dijo mirando sus ojos

"SABES A QUE ME REFIERO!" la mano de Irelia le temblaba, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir..

"Irelia yo no fui quien mato al sabio anciano, no fui yo… tu eres quien mas debería saberlo…" dijo dejando su frialdad a un lado, ya que la situación no le permitía hablar de esa manera

" MATASTE A TU HERMANO!" dijo temblando aun mas, su vos estaba en un tono muy agio, como si fuese a llorar

"…" lo que había dicho Irelia lo hizo recordar la batalla contra su hermano

"FUISTE TU!, MALDITO! TODOS CREIAMOS QUE ERA UNA EQUIVOCACION!" dijo ella viendo que el se había quedado en blanco

*Flash Back de Yasuo*

Yasuo apenas había logrado escapar del juicio publico de el que había sido convocado y culpado a muerte por matar al anciano, lo cual el no había hecho. El estaba en el mismo bosque donde vivía, el gran bosque Jonio, ahí el ya llevaba un día escapando de el alto mando Jonio que lo perseguía, había dejado herido a tres generales ya por intentar escapar. El ya llevaba mas de un día corriendo y lo seguía haciendo aunque sus pies le ardían no sabia que mas hacer que correr, nadie quería creerle, nadie quería ver su inocencia hasta que esa misma noche de invierno en el bosque Jonio mientras llovía a cántaros alguien salió de entre las sombras de los arboles.

" DETENTE!" dijo una voz familiar para Yasuo

"Yohn? que haces aquí hermano? debes irte! to no fui el que hizo eso! créeme!" dijo frenético y desesperado

" tu! me mentiste! pensé que eras un ejemplo! pero solo eran ilusiones! eres un mentiroso y te haré pagar por tu crimen!" dijo Yohn mientras lloraba

"no hermano por favor! créeme! yo no hice eso! yo no lo mate!" dijo retrocediendo

"CALLATE! de aquí no saldrás hasta que uno de los dos muera!" dijo desenfundando su espada

"no.. Yohn… por favor.. no…" dijo Yasuo lamentando dejando escapar una lagrima

"muere maldito mentiroso!" Yohn se avalando contra Yasuo apuntando su espada hacia la cabeza de el, con sus brazos arriba dejando descubierto su pecho y abdomen… entonces Yasuo reacciono en el abrir y cerrar de un ojo y le hizo un corte profundo a Yohn..

Yohn cayo al piso a las espaldas de Yasuo, Yasuo inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y agarro a su hermano para no dejarlo caer, Yasuo tenia a su hermano agonizante entre sus brazos

"por..que..les creíste… POR QUE?!" dijo Yasuo llorando de una manera desesperada

"el anciano.. fue asesinado… por una técnica de viento… entonces.. quien mas seria…?" dijo Yohn con su voz desapareciendo de poco en poco

"juro.. por mi vida… que encontrare al maldito! que me ha causado esto!" dijo mientras vio como se le escapaba la vida de su hermano entre sus brazos

*Fin del Flash Back de Yasuo*

"POR QUE NO HABLAS!" dijo comenzando a llenarse mas de ira la mujer

"YO NO FUI! POR QUE MALDITA SEA NO ME CREES!"

"MATASTE A TU PROPIO HERMANO! COMO QUIERES QUE TE CREA IMBECIL!"

"CALLATE! CALLATE!, YO NO FUI!"

"TU ERES EL UNICO QUE MANEJA EL VIENTO EN TODA RUNTERRA! QUIEN MAS SERIA! ES LOGICA!"

"AHH! NO FUI YO! COMO SERIA YO SI YO FUI A AYUDARLOS EN COMBATE ESA NOCHE! COMO PUDE HABER SIDO YO! MAS BIEN PORQUE LO HARIA?! ACASO SOY NOXIANO?! ACASO LOS ODIO?! EHH?! DIME TU!"

"…" Irelia no sabia que decirle.. en realidad no había ninguna razón justificable de por que Yasuo mataría al sabio.

" ves… no fui yo.." dijo Yasuo calmándose

"pero.. por que lo mataste.. porque?… era tu hermano… mi mejor amigo…" dijo ella soltando la navaja de el cuello de Yasuo y se hecho en llanto en el pecho de este mientras aun estaban tirados en el césped cuando aun llovía

"no lo hice por que quisiese… el me reto y me dijo que no escaparía hasta que uno de los dos muriese…"

"…" Irelia segui en su llanto silencioso

" por favor Irelia créeme.. yo no fui…" dijo el levantándose del piso y levantando a ella también

" te creo… pero no te perdono por lo que hiciste"

" de la nada mientras los dos conversaban se escucho una vos familiar… era la voz de el maestro Yii quien se acercaba a el lugar donde estaban en busca de Irelia, Yasuo no sabia iba a saltar cuando escucho la voz de Yii tornarse agresiva

" MALDITO TRAIDOR VEN AQUI!" dijo Yii sacando su espada llenado a toda velocidad a por Yasuo

" NO Yii el no fue…!" dijo Irelia intentando calmarlo pero no funciono, Yii inicio una persecución a una velocidad impresionante contra Yasuo quien también tenia una velocidad increíble, era una persecución bastante pareja, Yasuo se desplazaba rápidamente por el piso dejando un rastro de viento por donde iba, teniendo cuidado siempre de por donde va esquivando arboles constantemente, por otra parte Yii segado de la ira obtenía mas velocidad que Yasuo ya que este solo corría por no pelear en cambio Yii corría para matar a Yasuo el tenia un objetivo lleno de ira

"deja de correr maldito!, afronta lo que hiciste y ven aquí"

"no tiene sentido dialogar con alguien en un estado frenético"

" CALLATE!" dijo aumentando cada vez mas su velocidad, llevando su cuerpo a sus limites

mientras Yasuo mantenía una velocidad intermedia constante esperando el momento preciso para dar un arranque de velocidad repentino y dejar a Yii atrás pero tenia que ser preciso o seria alcanzado por Yii y lo mas seguro, es que quedaría muerto por un Yii lleno de Ira

Yasuo seguía avanzando a su velocidad rápida normal en cambio Yii ya casi estaba a distancia suficiente para tumbarlo al piso y matarlo, entonces Yasuo se dio cuenta de algo, algo que estaría completamente a su contrario, al ir tan rápido ya casi estaban por salir del bosque entonces saldrían a la entrada Sur de Ionia la cual era la mas vigiladas de las dos entradas entonces Yii pediría refuerzos, Yasuo tenia que encontrar ayuda y encontrarla ya.

Yasuo seguía con velocidad hacia el frente, entonces al sentir el movimiento del brazo de Yii en un intento por agarrarlo el subió la velocidad a tal punto que Yii no pifia igualarlo pero aquí era donde entraba del factor principal de Yasuo el cual era su viento que lo impulsaba a grandes velocidades, Yii también se dio cuenta de su cercanía a la entrada Sur de Ionia, ahí pediría ayuda a los guardias y mataría a Yasuo de una vez por todas.

Yasuo seguía su camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad ya casi saliendo del bosque, el maestro Yii pego un grito de aviso donde llamo a los guardias, alertando diciéndoles que se colocaran en la salida norte del bosque, estos de inmediato hicieron caso a la orden que fue dada por el maestro Yii y prosiguieron a ponerse en guardia y esperar mas ordenes.

"Tiren sus armas hacia el bosque ahora! con todas sus fuerzas!" dijo Yii mientras veía como Yasuo ya estaba cerca de la luz que marcaba el final del bosque Jonio

Yasuo escucho la orden y se dio cuenta que tenia dos opciones… la primera era frenar su paso, colocar un barrera de viento y repeler las armas, pero seria alcanzado por Yii y tendría que pelear… la segunda era continuar e intentar esquivar las armas que serian lanzadas…

Yasuo tomo su segunda opción y se dirigió sin parar hacia la salida del bosque por entre los arboles, de repente vio siete armas dirigirse hacia el, cuatro lanzas y tres hachas ligeras. Yasuo sin tener que pensarlo dos veces solo con tinco e intento esquivar la mayor cantidad que pudo, a pesar de su alto nivel de reflejos a esa velocidad se dificulto mucho el poder hacerlo, a esa velocidad apenas pudo esquivar cinco de las siete armas las espadas fueron fáciles de esquivar por otra parte dos lanzas le dejaron cortes en un brazo y en su abdomen. El dolor no se sentía ya que al estar cargado de toda la adrenalina de situación no sentía nada, pero Yasuo sabia muy bien que apenas lograra escapar de Yii, si es que lo hacia, le dolería mucho esos cortes.

Logro salir del bosque, los guardias se quedaron mirando atónitos la velocidad incalculable a la que Yasuo iba, también Yii detuvo su paso ya que el sabia que alcanzar a Yasuo en una planicie seria imposible, y menos a principios de invierno donde el viento incrementa. Yasuo siguió su camino hacia la liga que era atravesando toda esa planicie, para su suerte no demoraría mas que hasta el amanecer para llegar al la entrada trasera de la liga donde por fin estaría seguro una vez que llegase, pero aun era muy temprano para hablar sobre seguridad el debía recordar el hecho de que tenia un par de cortes en su cuerpo, uno en el brazo y otro en el abdomen, el de su brazo había sido solo un poco mas abajo de donde Darius lo había casi mutilado, su abdomen no le dolía tanto, era solo una cicatriz mas a la cuenta…

Yasuo continuo por la planicie a esa velocidad impresionante, en medio de la lluvia en la noche, el movimiento de el correr lo mantenía caliente y la la poca adrenalina que le quedaba. Esto era lo que lo mantenía estable en medio de la lluvia invernal en la que se encontraba.. aunque el tuviese que soportar el frío de la lluvia en su cuerpo y el clima frío nocturno, el estaba feliz por que aunque Irelia no lo hubiese perdonado, ella tuvo un poco de confianza en el, basto solo ese apocopar auge ella de verdad le creyese a Yasuo, desde ese "te creo" el sabe que al menos alguien cree que el es inocente por lo que le había causado tanto sufrimiento…

Al menos ella pudo creer una vez mas en el, ella creyó en el una vez mas en el hombre que fue declarado el imperdonable…

**Gracias por leer la historia hasta donde la tengo, si les gusto comenten y si no también, por lo que quieren mas de Zed y Syndra no se preocupen ya vendrá mas, en los siguientes capitulo reaparecerán varios personajes y se involucraran otros nuevos así que si alguna duda? COMENTEN y les responderé o también por PM si quieren… muy bien eso fue todo de el capitulo 12 espero les halla gustado**


	14. Idiota

Capitulo 14

Idiota

Yasuo siguió haciendo su camino hacia la liga en medio de la lluvia congelante de principios de invierno, mientras mantenía su impresionante velocidad para no ser tomado por sorpresa, debía llegar lo mas rápido posible a la liga para estar fuera de peligro de los varios enemigos que tenia: los Noxianos, Los Jonios y algunos otros enemigos que aun ni conocía.

Yasuo ya podía ver la murallas colosales de la liga y abajo de una viga que soportaba las murallas yacía una puerta de metal pequeña, esta entrada era la entrada por donde se salía en caso de emergencias ya que era fácil llegar a ella, pero Yasuo vio un par de veces a algunos campeones usarla, como los campeones que se encontraban fuera de la liga mientras el también lo estaba seguro la mayoría de ellos había usado la puerta para salir de la liga. Yasuo ya casi estaba en frente de pequeña puerta metálica.

El establecimiento de la liga estaba rodeado por un denso bosque a excepción de ambas entradas, la principal y secundaria, Yasuo ya estaba dentro de la sección boscosa llegando a la puerta, no sabia que diría a la liga, que excusa daría. Se hizo esas preguntas por recordó que la idea de ir a rescatar a Syndra era solo una mentira para engañarlos y matarlos pero no funciono, y aunque dijese la verdad la liga no le creería ya que no tenia pruebas de nada, no sabia exactamente que hacer, pero aun con todas estas dudas en mente se decidió a entrar a la liga para poder estar seguro. Lentamente abrió la puerta trasera a ver si había alguien, para su suerte no había nadie que pudiese delatarlo, inmediatamente entro cerro la puerta y se dirigió hacia la sala del consejo donde seguramente ya estarían preguntando por el. Yasuo ya había caminado bastante y quería descansar pero no podía darse ese lujo hasta excusar su tiempo de ausencia en el consejo de la liga. el sigue su camino por los enormes pasillos de la liga para llegar hasta la sala del consejo, ahí una vez que entro vio a quien menos esperaba ver, eran Zed y Syndra quienes de alguna manera estaban ahí justo en el momento en el que el arribo a la sala.

"te estábamos esperando, Yasuo" dijo uno de los hombres encapuchados de la sala

La sala del consejo era grande y era como un tribunal, cuando entrabas era un gran semicírculo y al entrar tu quedabas en el medio de un pequeño como hexágono quedabas rodeado de unas paredes un tanto altas, lo suficiente para sobrepasar la altura de cualquier campeón de la liga, arriba de las paredes a los costados de el hexágono del medio estaban unas sillas pequeñas y en el centro habían cuatro sillas grandes que eran para los líderes de la liga quienes manejaban todo ahí. Yasuo, Zed y Syndra estaban en el centro, en el hexágono, la habitación estaba llena de costado a costado, los cuatro líderes estaban en sus sillas, uno de los cuatro fue el que le había dado la bienvenida Yasuo.

" como sabian que venia?" dijo Yasuo un poco confundido

" porque sucede que Ionia mando un reporte diciendo que fuiste avistado por el maestro Yii en tierras Jonias" dijo uno de los cuatro líderes sosteniendo un pergamino en su mano

"entiendo" dijo Yasuo sin mas

" sabes por que estas aqui?" dijo uno de los líderes

" si"

" mm.. y porque es?"

"sali sin permiso de la liga"

"no solo eso Yasuo, heriste a otro campeón de la liga al igual que tu compañero Zed"

"entiendo"

"a que se debe esto?"

" fuimos engañados por el general marcus'du Coteau para ir en búsqueda de un campeón que si se encontraba en peligro real, el general nos hizo creer que teníamos permiso de la liga para ir y rescatar al campeón en apuros, en el momento en el que encontramos al campeón nos vimos amenazados de manera agresiva por dos comandantes Noxianos, los cuales por lo que veo eran campeones y para poder cumplir con el objetivo de rescatar al campeón en peligro no tuve mas opción que atacarlo dejarlo incapacitado para pelear en ese instante y retirarme del lugar con el campeón a salvo"

"mm.. tienes alguna prueba que demuestre eso?"

" el general esta desparecido… mi única prueba seria la palabra de el mismo campeón que rescatamos"

Los líderes se dijeron un para de palabras entre ellos y después uno de hablo

" Syndra?" dijo uno de los líderes mirándola

" que sucede?" dijo ella volteando a mirarlo

"es verdad lo que Yasuo esta diciendo?"

" si el esta diciendo la verdad, la verdad yo era ese campeón en peligro"

" y puede decirme que le sucedió, la verdad no lo recuerdo, solo un pequeño momento y en este momento apareció Le'blanc en frente de mi después solo puedo recordar estar en una tienda de campaña improvisada al lado de Zed nada mas"

"y por que usted no estaba ahi Yasuo?"

"por que tenia heridas graves en mi brazo izquierdo y necesitaba ayuda inmediata"

"muy bien.. los tres están avisados sobre el tema y si siguen cometiendo infracciones como estas se los vera expulsados de la liga sin posibilidad a retornar, entendido?"

"entendido" dijeron los tres campeones al tiempo

"muy bien, pueden regresar a sus dormitorios"

Yasuo, Zed y Syndra estaba saliendo de la sala del consejo, mientras caminaban, Yasuo podía sentir ese ambiente de cariño entre los dos campeones que iban atrás de el. Zed iba caminando normalmente aunque Syndra estaba pegado de su brazo como si fuesen novios, lo cual creía cualquiera que les pasaba por el lado. Zed se dio cuenta de algo, en el piso habían pequeñas gotas de sangre siempre en frente de el, en ese instante no tuvo mas que pensar que Yasuo estaba herido otra vez entonces se soltó de Syndra

"que pasa?" dijo Syndra

"Yasuo esta herido hay que llevarlo a donde alguna sanadora "

" mm.. te diste cuenta?" dijo Yasuo sin voltear a mirar"

" y que haras?" pregunto Zed

" es simple… iré con Ahri… ella es sanadora" dijo ya que al haber corrido tanto con heridas abiertas había causado mas cansancio del que ya tenia

"vale, te acompaño?" dijo Zed algo preocupado

"ja! no te preocupes, mejor acompaña a quien lo necesita" dijo volteando a mirar a Syndra quien se estaba agarrando el brazo y mirando a Zed

"eres un…" no dijo la ultima parte calmados e a si mismo

" vamos no te mientas a ti mismo y vete con ella, yo puedo llegar solo"

"vale, adiós te veré mas tarde" dijo dando la vuelta para volver con Syndra

Yasuo se separo de la pareja que estaba atrás de el y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios, aun era de noche y no faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Yasuo tomo fuerzas y comenzó a caminar mas rápido para poder llegar mas rápido, cim su ano en la herida del abdomen, el continuaba por los pasillos hasta que salió de las salas de invocación y encontró por fin los dormitorios del instituto de guerra. Al entrar tomo el ascensor el cual no demoro mucho en subir, el ascensor paro y el salió inmediatamente, tambaleando un poco se acerco a la puerta de cuarto al lado de la de el, era la puerta del cuarto de Ahri, ahí alcanzo a tocar tres veces antes de caer sentado al piso por la falta de sueño y energías, Yasuo llevaba mas de dos días sin dormir desde que habían salido de Pitlover el no había dormido mas que por la falta de sangre un par de horas cuando fue sanado en Ionia.

Yasuo estaba sentado por el cansancio en frente de la puerta de Ahri, cuando por fin Ahri abrió y vio a Yasuo sentado apoyando su espalda sobre el marco de la puerta. Ahri se quedo sorprendida y en shock, no sabia que hacer, era sangre lo que había en el piso, Ahri no había visto sangre fuera de las arenas de la liga.

" hey.. me das una ayuda?" dijo Yasuo mirándola

Ella se estaba tapando la boca con ambas manos y no sabia que hacer exactamente, ella agarro a Yasuo de sus brazos y lo hizo entrar, cerro la puerta y se acerco a el que lo había dejado en una asiento que estaba al lado de la cama de ella.

"que te paso? donde estuviste?" dijo ella revisando la herida de su abdomen

"una pequeña huida de algunos problemas.."

"pero Yasuo!"

"puedes sanarme Ahri?" dijo un poco preocupado de que ella no pudiese

" claro que puedo pero tendré que dejarte dormido si no, no funcionara" dijo mirándolo seriamente

" esta bien y como harás eso? "

"…" ella se puso roja, se acerco a el u le dio un beso directo en la boca, se separo de el y chasqueo los dedos

"eso no tiene… sentido…" Yasuo quedo dormido al chasque de los dedos de Ahri

Ahri prosiguió a curar a Yasuo con su orbe mágico, el orbe se puso de color verde claro, lo coloco encima de sus herida y comenzó a pronunciar oraciones en otro idioma, seguro un idioma ya extinto hecho para activar los hechizo de curación. después al amanecer Yasuo ya estaba bien, y no tenia ningún tipo de herida solo otras dos cicatrices mas. Ahri lo levanto con todas sus fuerzas y coloco en la cama de ella para que descansase bien. después de el amanecer no faltaba mucho para que Yasuo despertara, Ahri estaba ocupada confeccionando un un traje para las fiestas navideñas que se aproximaban así que no estaba prestando atención a Yasuo del todo. Mientras ella estaba manipulando la tela con aguja e hilo, Yasuo había despertado, se cogió la cabeza ya que le dolía un poco, había descansado se sentía bien y todo era gracias a Ahri, el volteo a mirar a su derecha y miro a Ahri quien estaba concentrada cociendo mientras tarareaba una canción alegre que combinaba junto con el brillo de el sol en la mañana.

Yasuo se levanto de la cama sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, se acerco a ella y para agredecer ya que no tenia otra manera, le toco el honro, ella se levanto asustada y lo miro, el sin pensarlo dos veces le agradeció con un abrazo, ella no sabia como reaccionar a la acción de Yasuo que la había dejado perpleja. Yasuo la dejo de abrazar y se alejo un poco de ella

" gracias por todo Ahri, me aliviaste"

"d-d-denada…" dijo tartamudeando toda enrojecida por lo de hace unos instantes

" bueno me debo ir ya" dijo tomando su espada y dando la vuelta para ir a la puerta del cuarto a salir

" no te vayas otra vez… por favor quédate un rato mas" dijo ella abrazando a Yasuo impidiéndole moverse

" que te pasa?, no me voy a ninguna parte, seguiré aquí en la liga" dijo Yasuo a punto de ponerse rojo

"eres un idiota lo sabes?" dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo

"ehh? como que un idiota?!" dijo el enojándose un poco

"no entiendes.. ahh no me importa solo quédate" mientras ella lo abrazaba perdió el control de dos de sus colas las cuales rodearon a Yasuo también como abrazándolo "ohh! disculpa!"

"no te preocupes esta bien, después de todo hace un buen tiempo que no nos veíamos y parece que hasta tus colas me extrañaron.." dijo Yasuo soltando una pequeña risa entre dientes al final

"e-esta bien" dijo ella con la cara roja sin dejarlo de abrazar

Yasuo por primera vez en mucho tiempo quito la presión de sus hombros, dejo de hacer fuerza y se dejo llevar por el abrazo de Ahri, por fin en tanto tiempo logro relajarse de nuevo, Ahri le había permitido disfrutar de ese pequeño momento que el sabia nunca olvidaría.

"te parece si nos sentamos? o quieres quedarte así un rato mas?" pregunto Yasuo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento

" idiota,, lo preguntas.. a propósito…" dijo si dejar de abrazarlo, colocando su cabeza en la espalda de ya que Yasuo era mas alto que ella

"je.. dime entonces si quieres que nos sentemos?" solito una sonrisa todavia con los ojos cerrados

"bueno… si quiero.. que… nos quedemos así.." dijo en voz baja

"vale, pero solo un rato mas, debo volver a reportarme a las arenas de batalla" Yasuo no sabia porque, pero había disfrutado de ese momento también, le dio una rara satisfacción que el aun no conocía

Yasuo y Ahri se quedaron ahí parados mientras Yasuo estaba de espaldas a Ahri, ella lo abrazaba desde atrás, las collas de Ahri rodeaban el abdomen de Yasuo y de vez en cuando le causaban un par de cosquillas. Ya había pasado un buen rato y Ahri se había quedado dormida parada atrás de Yasuo recostada sobre su espalda, las colas de Ahri no se quitaba de su abdomen donde se habían quedado por casi toda la mañana. Yasuo retiro las colas de Ahri delicadamente de su abdomen y levanto a Ahri y la lacrado hasta su cama, la dejo ahí durmiendo tranquilamente y se dio la vuelta para salir por la ventana, y de la nada Ahri levanto solo medio cuerpo para abrazar uno de los brazos de Yasuo y este no supo que hacer, la verdad ella por fin lo había cogido por sorpresa.

"te quiero, así idiota y todo" dijo ella de manera tierna

Yasuo se puso rojo por primera vez en frente de ella… tan solo por que una mujer lo llamase "idiota"? que le estaba pasando? seguro el viaje lo había descuidado demasiado, tenia que tener mas cuidado y no bajar mucho la guardia.

Yasuo se soloto de ella y salto por la ventana, cayo al piso, al levantarse se tambaleo un poco, estaba mareado? que le pasaba?, bueno lo ignoro y se dirigió a las salas d invocación

"idiota? que le pasa a esa mujer?" dijo el caminando hacia los pasillos de las salas de invocación

"creo que debo descansar un poco mas.." dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza

**JA! espero les halla gustado este capitulo! me inspire! bueno este fue mas un capitulo de Yasuo y Ahri, si buscan a Kata no se preocupen ya vendrá y los de Zed y Syndra también no hay de que preocuparse, todos los capítulos les buscare un espacio para sus cosas también! muy bien si les gusto comenten y pongan en sus favoritos! si no les gusto escriban el porque en un PM y no habrá problema en que piense una solución! ^_^ muy bien hasta aquí el capitulo 14 no se preocupen el resto ya vendrá ! sigan leyendo! **

_Saludos! JCkirito_


	15. Devuelta a las batallas

Capitulo 15

De vuelta a las batallas

Yasuo iba caminando por los pasillos hacia las salas de invocación después de su encuentro con Ahri, iba pensando en lo que le había acabado de suceder no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza hasta que vio a Zed en la entrada de unas de las salas de invocación.

"Zed?, también te invocaron a esta sala por lo que veo.." dijo Yasuo

"mm.. tiempo sin verte Yasuo" dijo Zed

"solo fueron dos días…" dijo Yasuo con las cejas de bajas, mostrando una cara seria

"ja si pero apuesto en que en esos dos días estuviste a punto de morir mas diez veces" el había dejado escapar una risa al principio de solo pensarlo

"haz silencio ninja" dijo Yasuo cerrando los ojos y alzando la mano

"bueno ya vamos Yasuo la puerta de invocación ya esta abierta" dijo Zed entrando a la sala de invocacion

" claro"

"oye espero que estes en forma" dijo Zed ya parado en el circulo de invocación junto a Yasuo, Tresh, Shyvanna (escamas de hierro) y Caytlin. todos estaban en la plataformas de invocación listos para pasar a la grieta del invocador.

"oye Zed" dijo Yasuo

"que?"

"no nos vallas a hacer perder" dijo Yasuo soltando una sonrisa al final

"ja! veamos quien es el que nos hada perder?!" dijo en tono de provocación

"es una competencia?" pregunto Yasuo algo entusiasta

"el que pierde invita los tragos!" dijo estirando la mano hacia Yasuo

"que así sea" dijo dandole la mano Zed

Todos los que estaban en el circulo de invocación fueron llevados por un gran brillo a la Grieta del Invocador, ahí Zed y Yasuo tomaron cada uno sus ítems de inicio y salieron directamente a sus lineas, pero justo antes de salir de la plataforma de invocación de donde acababan de salí vieron que llego un campeón mas, era Tryndamere.

"que sucede?, somos sies campeones?" dijo Zed confundido

" mientras ustedes dos estaban ausentes… se inicio un nuevo modo de juego temporal" respondió Tres

"nuevo modo de juego?" pregunto Yasuo confundido al igual que Zed

"si, se llama Hexakill" dijo Tresh

"seis campeones? mm.. esto sera interesante" dijo Yasuo

"si lo sera" dijo Zed

"muy bien Zed vamos tu y yo por el medio"

"me parece bien" dijo Zed

"muy bien" termino de decir Yasuo

Todo el mundo salió a sus posiciones, Tresh y Caitlyn irían por Bot Lane, Tryndamere y Shyvanna irían por Top Lane, mientras Yasuo y Zed tomarían Mid Lane, todos estaban listos para atacar,nadie tenia dudas, solo sabían que debían ganar.

SE HAN GENERADO SUBDITOS!

Ese era el llamado a atacar por así decirlo, apenas se chocaran los súbditos de ambas lineas se sabrían con que campeones estaban peleando, y también iniciaría el primer contacto entre campeones.

Entonces una vez que ambos grupos de súbditos se encontraron en la linea de el medio, Yasuo y Zed supieron quienes era sus enemigos. estaban en frente de Katarina y Syndra

"Yasuo?!" dijo Katarina sorprendida, estaba tan sorprendida que casi suelta sus dagas

"hola katarina" dijo Yasuo desenvainando su espada

"creo que no es el momento mas oportuno para un reencuentro, eh Samurai?" dijo Zed

"esta bien" dijo Yasuo

"mira te evitare los problemas y te la dejare a ti" dijo Zed mientras mataba a un súbdito

"ja! vale yo se por que lo haces..!" dijo Yasuo matando a otro súbdito

Zed dejo de atacar al súbdito en frente de el "eh?!" Zed agradecía tener si masacra metálica ahí en ese entonces porque si no se hubiese visto que se había puesto rojo por el comentario de Yasuo que lo hizo voltear a mirar a Syndra

"muy bien ya no te preocupes, Syndra es tuya" dijo Zed atravesando a otro súbdito

"jeje bueno y Katatina es tuya" dijo Zed lanzando sus shurikens

"Idiotas! se les hoye todo lo que dicen!" dijeron ambas mujeres un tanto rojas en Mid lane

"pero que?!" dijeron los hombres de Mid lane

Yasuo y Zed siguieron así sin atacar ya que no querían lastimar a las "damas" y pues siguieron subiendo de nivel hasta que en un gank de parte de Tryndamere este les hablo desde los arbustos a Zed y a Yasuo

"oigan! ustedes dos que diablos hacen! no le han hecho nada de daño a su enemigo" dijo Tryndamere enojado en voz baja "bueno! hagan algo! ya debo irme a ayudar a top lane otra vez así que hagan algo!"

Yasuo y Zed siguieron las ordenes de Tryndamere y se dispusieron a atacar, Yasuo sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo Tempestad de acero y le hizo un corte en el abdomen a Katarina.

"Ahh!" soltó un chillido Kata después del fino cuchillazo a su abdomen,

Katarina decidió responderle y lanzo su daga que viajo a través de los súbditos llegando hasta Yasuo calvados en su hombro

"hmp.." Yasuo solo gruño, dejo las formalidades, se saco la daga del hombro y la tiro al suelo

Yasuo ya era nivel siete ya podía dar ataques combinados y demás, Yasuo se lanzo al ataque con hoja de viento (w) a través de los súbditos tomando de sorpresa a kata haciendo otro corte en su abdomen al deslizarse hacia ella, después uso tempestad de acero (q) por segunda ves, tormenta inminente estaba lista para ser lanzada pero tenia que esperar a que kata usara teleportacion a algún súbdito cercano para estar seguro de darle así que Yasuo sigue atacando Kata iba perdiendo ya que Yasuo había atacado primero así que se teleporto a un súbdito para escapar y fue entonces que Yasuo aprovecho esa oportunidad para lanzar tormenta inminente, esta levanto a Katarina por los aires y Yasuo de un salto impulsado inicio el increíble ataque aéreo que constaba de cuatro cortes precisos y mortales en todo el cuerpo. Kata estaba agonizante y Yasuo ya no tenia memoria de conocer a nadie en ese instante era el asesino del que tanto se hablaba y en ocasiones se temía, sin prolongar mas el sufrimiento de Katarina Yasuo lanzo una ultima tempestad de acero para terminar el trabajo y matar a Katarina.

HA MUERTO UN ENEMIGO! - resonó por toda la grieta

Al otro lado al mismo que tiempo que había sucedido lo de Yasuo y Katarina, Zed inicio atacando cogiendo por sorpresa a Syndra quien también estaba jugando pasivamente de la nada ella tenia una sobra de Zed atrás de ella, la sombra giro con sus cuchillas afuera en el momento en que Zed también lo hizo, Syndra habia revivido los corte en su abdomen y espalda, antes de que ella reaccionara tenia clavadas una shuriken en cada una de las heridas de corte anteriores. No era buen momento para contraatacar así que intento retroceder, de la nada Syndra mientras huía se vio atrapada entre Zed y dos sombras de el mismo quienes le hicieron cortes desde tres direcciones, Zed se teleporto a su primer sombra que estaba mas cerca de su torreta y se quedo ahi esperando. Syndra penso que ya habia terminado todo y que iba a poder escapar pero en un momento inesperado se dio cuenta de una marca roja a un costado de su abdomen, penso que esta hacia parte de la acción que habia hecho Zed, pero lo que no penso es que era la fase final de su ataque definitivo, ella suguio retrocediendo a torreta y de la nada un dolor agudo se sintió en su abdomen, en el costado izquierdo. Syndra cayo desangranda al piso llena de dolor desapareció en medio de una luz, la cual calmo su dolor en su plataforma de invocación.

HA MUERTO UN ENEMIGO - resonó en la grita de nuevo

A partir de aquí las cosas ya se habían puesto serias, la destrucción de torretas permitía el avance y los jungla estaban mas activos que nunca en la partida, la destrucción de torretas y la ganancia de dinero en un campeón especifico causaron el muy reconocido "focus" a algún campeón con demasiado dinero, lo cual causaba que tuviese demasiado poder al comprar cosas con ese dinero. Las cosas para el equipo de Yasuo y Zed iban bien, por otra parte Syndra y Katarina no la pasaban muy bien, este era el tipo de batallas que tardaban eternidades en definirse, ambos equipos habían estado muy parejos tanto en muertes como torretas, pero al final solo hay un ganador. Yasuo, Zed, Tresh, Shyvana y Tryndamere estaban defendiendo la base de una gran ofensiva enemiga, pero aquí estaba el plan, ya que Caitlyn estaba en tiempo de resurrección, ella se dio cuenta de una gran oportunidad para hacer un "back door" aquí ella se aprovecho de los totems centinela de la jungla que habían puesto en mid, en el momento en que apareció de nuevo en la plataforma de invocación, utilizo su teleportacion y se teleporto a la baratija que estaba en medio de un arbusto del mid lane, Caitlyn siguió adelante mientras sus compañero en base defendían su base hasta dar sus vidas

HA MUERTO UN ALIADO - sono por toda la grieta, cuando Tryndamere cayo muerto al piso a manos de un cuchilla de Katarina

ASESINATO DOBLE ENEMIGO! - volvió a sonar la voz del narrador por la grieta cuando Tresh murió a manos de Katarina y su "flor de loto"

"debo apresurarme" se dijo Caitlyn a si misma mientras seguí sin parar hacia el nexo enemigo y la única torreta que le quedaba acompañada de dos súper súbditos a sus lados, llego a la torreta enemiga y en menos de diez segundos la destruyo, así comenzó a atacar el nexo directamente con su arma

EL ENEMIGO HA DESTRUIDO UNA TORRETA - se volvió a oír la voz hablar en cuanto Volibear tumbo la torreta

HA MUERTO UN ALIADO! - sonó seguido después de que se destruyese la torreta, era Shyvanna quien habia caído a manos de Syndra

"vamos! explota!" dijo Caitlyn en voz baja con el nexo a un cuarto de vida

ASESINATO DOBLE! - Yasuo habia muerto por un golpe de un orbe flotante de Syndra

ASESINATO TRIPLE! - Zed cayo ultimo al ser golpeado por tres orbes al mismo tiempo

"Ahhh! VAMOS!" Caitlyn se desespero, aunque ya no pasaba nada la vitalidad del Nexo enemigo habia llegado a cero y entonces exploto

VICTORIA! - se escucho la voz entusiasmada del narrador para el equipo de Yasuo y Zed

Yasuo, Zed, Shyvanna, Tryndamere, Tresh y Caitlyn aparecieron en la plataforma de invocación del instituto de guerra, todos los que hacían parte de el equipo se dieron la mano y salieron de la sala de invocación donde afuera se encontraron con sus contrincantes.

" son unos idiotas…" dijo Syndra

" creiamos que serian al menos algo suaves al saber que somos amigos" dijo Katarina enojada

" lo siento Katarina pero mi equipo me hizo verme obligado a pelear de manera seria, lo siento mucho" dijo Yasuo postrandose de rodillas ante Katarina ya que era una tradición en Ionia, hacer esto en manera de disculpa para superiores y seres queridos, al instante, Zed hizo lo mismo solo que a Syndra y la cogía de la mano lo cual hacia que eta se pusiese tan roja que se tuvo que tapar la cara

"Y-Yasuo deja de hacer eso.. no es para tanto.." dijo Kata bastante sonrojada

"vale" Yasuo se puso de pie en frente de Katarina la cual estaba sonrojada

A un lado de Yasuo y Katarina estaban Zed y Syndra quienes estaban en medio de plena escena romántica, Yasuo podía sentir el ambiente romantico al lado de el e inmediatamente hablo

"oye ninja, llevate tu debilidad a otra parte!" decia Yasuo asqueado por el ambiente romántico

"maldito samurai… te hare pagar!" dijo el parándose cara a cara con Yasuo mirándose ambos con la cara fruncida, parecían niños peleando uno con otro

"oigan niños alejense" dijeron Katarina y Syndra de brazos cruzados

Cada mujer cogió a su acompañante, entrelazaron sus brazos y los alejaron al uno del otro, se los llevaron a los dormitorios del instituto de guerra para dejarlos en sus dormitorios de una vez, mbas cogieron caminos diferentes hacia el instituto de guerra Katarina quien no sabia otro camino, tomo el camino corto, el de siempre. Syndra quid sabia mas de tres caminos se fue por el mas largo que conocía y se llevo a Zed… quien sabe como terminaría eso…

Yasuo se dirigia a los dormitorios de el instituto de guerra junto a Katarina quien todavia tenia un ligero tono rojo en las mejillas, iban hombro con hombro en el camino ya que habia bastantes invocadores ya que se cercaban las fiestas navideñas y estas serian casi las ultimas partidas antes de el receso de los campeones por el festival Navideño de cada reino tenia en su fecha determinada.

"Katarina en serio.. disculpa haberte tratado de esa manera pero tenia que hacerlo" dijo Yasuo sin la mas minima señal de una expresión

Yasuo se quedo parado con ella en frente de el edificio de dormitorios de el instituto de guerra, estaban cara a cara hablando sobre la batalla, Katarina tenia algo entre manos algo que Yasuo no veria venir… algo que haría la competencia huir de Yasuo… Que qeurra hacer kata deorandolo en frente de los dormitorios del instituto?

Buuueeeno aqui ecaba el quinceavo capitulo ojala les haya gustado si les gusto comenten! ponganle favorito y follow! ya saben ! y pues gracias por leer, recuerden cualquier sugerencia por PM…

~JCkirito


	16. Celos

Capitulo 16

Celos

Yasuo estaba parado a unos pasos de la entrada del instituto de guerra junto a Katarina quien estaba conversando con el sobre la batalla que había tenido hace unos minutos, la tarde ya caía y la noche comenzaba a asomar desde el horizonte. Katarina se acerco a Yasuo lentamente, este no sabia como reaccionar frene a el acercamiento de Katarina, no lo veía venir todavia, era un beso. Demasiado tarde, ya sus labios estaba juntos, Katarina abrió su boca solo un poco y en un movimiento involuntario de Yasuo este hizo pasar su lengua abriendo su boca. Katarina ahora estaba a su merced no tenia por que oponerse ya que ella lo deseaba mas de lo que el imaginaba, Yasuo no podía detenerse.. había algo que se lo impedía, quiso intentar alejarse pero no pudo, Katarina tenia los brazos de ella en su cuello y no le permitía apartarse.

Yasuo seguía intentando soltarse del beso que le estaba dando Katarina, no podía, era imposible… una mujer lo estaba controlando.

En medio de ese apasionado beso, de las puertas de el instituto de guerra salió un campeón, un campeón que se quedo en frente de ambos campeones que se estaban besando, Yasuo no lograba distinguir quien era el campeón, logro apartar un poco la cabeza de Katarina para ver quien era, era Ahri, y esta yacía en shock, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y le temblaban los brazos al ver a los dos campeones que se besaban de esa manera o al menos al ver a Yasuo con otra persona tan solo ese hecho hacia que le doliese demasiado el verlo. Ahri hecho a correr hacia las salas de invocación, Yasuo preocupado por lo que le sucedía, hizo fuerza y se soltó del beso de Katarina, Katarina quedo con una sonrisa en la boca, con la lengua en sus labios saboreando el sabor a Sake de la boca de Yasuo.

Yasuo hecho a correr detrás de Ahri quien se dirigía sin parar y a toda velocidad hacia la salida trasera de la liga que quedaba por las salas de invocación, Ahri pensó que ahí no la encontraría Yasuo ya que el era nuevo y no habrá de saber mucho de las salidas alternativas de la liga, así que continuo hacia esta sin mirar atrás. Una vez que alcanzo la salida trasera de la liga la abrió y la cerro, Yasuo quien la seguía hizo lo mismo solo que silenciosamente. Ahri bajo por el camino de tierra marcado en los bosque que rodeaban las instalaciones de la liga, ahi en el bosque Ahri llego hasta una de las partes mas densas de este y aun así seguía corriendo sin parar, Yasuo no sabia que hacer para alcanzarla, en ese momento el no recordaba que podia usar la ayuda de los vientos para alcanzarla, pero no se acordaba de eso, no pensaba en eso, su mente estaba nublada por que tenia preocupación de que le estaba pasando a Ahri en ese momento, por que habia reaccionado así? que paso? fue solo un beso!, Yasuo estaba confundido, para el un beso no significaba nada pero al parecer para ella debió haber sido una ofensa o algo parecido, era todo lo que estaba en la cabeza de Yasuo.

Yasuo seguia persiguiendo a Ahri, pero la vista le fallaba un poco por la densidad del bosque a medida que avanzaban, Yasuo iba atras de Ahri cuando ella en la densidad del bosque no vio una raíz, tropezó y a punto de golpear el piso a esa velocidad, Yasuo pego un salto impulsado por viento y la logro atrapar y evitar que se lastimase colocando su cuerpo contra el piso para que ella no sufriese ningún daño.

Ahri habia cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe contundente contra el piso enraizado del bosque pero no sintió nada, de hecho sintió hasta una pequeña calidez, Ahri abrió los ojos y se vio a si misma encima de Yasuo, en un instante dedujo que era lo que habia pasado, Yasuo le habia evitado ese golpe, pero ella no tenia ni si quiera ganas de mirarle a la cara después de lo que habia pasado hace unos minutos, Yasuo estaba dudoso de que pasaria ahora, de que debería hacer depuse de lo que habia pasado no hace mucho.

"g-gracias…" dijo Ahri inflando los cachetes, mirando hacia otra parte y aun encima de el

"que pasa? porque reaccionaste así?" dijo Yasuo llenado directo al punto de la conversación recién iniciada

"…" Ahri puso una cara de lamentación y miro hacia el otro lado

"estas bien?" pregunto Yasuo con algo mas de preocupación

"si…" dijo Ahri en voz baja sin mirar a Yasuo

"bueno, entonces ya no te molestare mas, queria saber si estabas bien y parece que si, así que me voy" dijo Yasuo haciendo fuerza para levantarse del piso del bosque

Ahri hizo peso y no le permitió a Yasuo levantarse de una sola

"Yasuo… no estoy bien… como esperas que lo este después de lo que vi?!" dijo Ahri comenzando en voz baja y terminando un poco alterada

"que pasa con eso Ahri solo fue un beso ademas no se lo di yo, fue ella quien se acerco a mi"

"pero… no se… no pude soportarlo…" dijo recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yasuo

"acaso… tu…?" Dijo Yasuo dandose cuenta de la realidad en ese instante

"…" Ahri se sonrojo demasiado, tanto que tuvo que taparse la cara con las manos aun recostada contra Yasuo

"Ahri es verdad?, yo soy así de importante para ti?" pregunto Yasuo bastante confundido

"si es verdad Yasuo…y tu como te sientes hacia mi?" pregunto Ahri bastante preocupada y con la voz temblorosa

"eres hermosa Ahri, una mujer excepcional sin duda, pero aun no te he llegado a conocer del todo Ahri, no se ni si quiera exactamente quien eres"

"o que soy…" dijo Ahri bajando sus orejas al escuchar el final de lo que dijo Yasuo

"eres una mujer Ahri y una muy hermosa, pero no te conozco y tu tampoco me conoces y lo sabes, así que mejor esperemos un tiempo, si?" dijo Yasuo parándose y ayudando a que ella se levante a ella.

"Yasuo…" dijo Ahri colocandose de nuevo contra su pecho

"que pasa Ahri?" pregunto con una leve sonrisa en la cara

"te quiero…" dijo abrazándolo

"…" solo la abrazo sin palabras para decir

"volvamos a la liga, si?" dijo Ahri llena de felicidad

"claro Ahri, volvamos adentro" dijo Yasuo dejando de abrazarla

"pero! espera!"

"que pasa?"

"espera solo unos minutos" dijo Ahri volviendo a abrazar

"je.. vale.." dijo abrazondale quedando con una leve sonrisa en cara, cerrando sus ojos lentamente hasta quedar sumido en la paz del momento

Yasuo y Ahri se quedaron abrazados un buen tiempo mas hasta que Yasuo le dijo a Ahri que ya debían regresar, pero antes de regresar Ahri le hablo a Yasuo

"Yasu… podrias…" intentaba terminar de decir algo pero le daba demasiada pena y se ponía demasiado roja

"que pasa Ahri..?"

"podrias por favor… dejar.. de…"

"dejar de que?" mientras que Ahri tomo aire

"dejardebesaraotraspersonas!" dijo soltando en un estallido en el que no se entendió nada

"QUE?!" Yasuo que perplejo ante la mezcla de palabras

"dejar..de..besar otras…personas.."dijo bajando la cara

"ohh…" Yasuo se puso rojo al pensar que ella estaba todavia afectada por eso

"entiendo..que eres hombre.. y..-" Ahri fue detenida por las palabras de Yasuo

"Ahri entiendo que te preocupes por como te sientes, así que no te sientas mal ni nada menos, la verdad yo no acostumbro a hacer ese tipo de cosas pero desde que llegue a la liga las cosas se han vuelto extrañas, fuera de lo que yo conocía, así que no te preocupes por eso… hare mi mejor esfuerzo por evitar ese tipo de situaciones" dijo escuchando a Ahri soltar una pequeña risita al final

"gracias Yasuo… gracias" dijo mientras ambos pasaban ya adentro de las instalaciones de la liga

Yasuo y Ahri continuaron caminando hacia los dormitorios de la liga a descansar pero de repente le apareció un pequeña luz encima de la cabeza, Yasuo habia sido invocador para una batalla en la grieta del invocador

"Ahri me debo ir" dijo Yasuo tomando rumbo hacia las salas de invocación

"adios Yasu" dijo ella dandole un beso en cachete

Yasuo se fue un poco sonrojado y se quedo pensando… "Yasu?" desde cha do me dice así?

se preguntaba Yasuo. Yasuo llego a la sala y se encontro con una parejita peculiar, Zed y yedra estaban en la entrada de el equipo contrario

"Samurai!" dijo Zed saludando de al verlo pasar

"Debilucho!" dijo Yasuo devolviendo el saludo

"arrgh…" Zed gruño

Yasuo entro a la sala de invocaicon de su equipo y se coloco en la plataforma de invocacion que yacia en el centro de la habitación, a sus lados estaban Tresh, Galio, Riven y Karthus. depues de ser teletransportados a la plataforma de invocacion la batalla dio inicio y con esto comenzo otra batalla en los campos de l liga para Yasuo.

Yasuo habia acabado la batalla y milagrosamente habia ganado frente al equipo enemigo, Yasuo salio de la sala y se encontró con Zed y Syndra en la salida de las salas mientras los otros campeones entraban a la sala donde estaban

"Yasuo…" dijo Zed un poco enojado al haber perdido de nuevo contra el en las batallas de league

"ja! mas suerte la próxima" presumio Yasuo

"okey! suficiente!" Zed saco sus cuchillas

"a darle!" Yasuo desenvaino su espada

Un gran estruendo sono, y no era el de el metal chocando era el de los dos golpeandose contra el piso, Yasuo y Zed miraron los pesados orbes de Syndra encia de ellos

"Syndra, no te metas por favor" dijo Yasuo manteniendo la compostura

"ehh Yasuo… no la vallas a hacer enojar.." dijo Zed mirando con ojos serio a Yasuo

"Haber niños ya van a dejar de pelear?" pregunto Syndra sarcásticamente

"si, si" dijeron ambos volteando los ojos

"bueno ahora les parece si nos vamos a dormir?" dijo Syndra caminando hacia los dormitorios de el instituto

"esto lo arreglaremos otro dia" dijo Zed mirando con una mirada retadora pero a la vez alegre

"que asi sea" respondio Yasuo

Yasuo, Zed y Syndra se dirigian a los dormitorios y saliendo de xona de salas de invocacion Yasuo se encontro a Ahri quien esperaba a por Yasuo ademas de que hace rato estaba espetando la batalla contra Zed, Yasuo iba caminando ya con los ojos cerrado relajado, y de la nada alguien lo empujo hacia atrás, abrio los ojos y era Ahri que lo hizo retroceder de un abrazo

"que bien lo hiciste Yasu!" dijo Ahri enredando a Yasuo con sus colas

"oye desde cuando me dices 'Yasu'?" le dijo Yasuo

"ehh.. desde ayer?" dijo ella soltandolo y cogiendose el menton con la mano en manera pensativa

"esta bien" dijo Yasuo caminando otra vez hacia los dormitorios

"te molesta?" pregunto Ahri un tanto preocupada

"no, es solo que aun no me acostumbro" dijo Yasuo sin mirar atrás

Yasuo y Ahri al haberse quedado conversando se separaron de Zed y Syndra quienes seguro ya estaban en los dormitorios de el instituto, Ahri estaba caminando a la par de Yasuo para poder estar lo mas cerca posible de el, Yasuo no sabia exactamente que hacer asi que solamente se mantuvo en silencio. Después de unos cuantos minutos Yasuo y Ahri llegaron a las puertas de lo dormitorios del intitulo de guerra ahí ellos dos tomaron el elevador y subieron a el piso donde estaba la habitación de cada uno, Yasuo llevo a Ahri hasta la puerta de su habitación y ahi se despidio de ella con un beso en la mejilla, despues de eso se regreso a su habitación

"me pregunto en que estaba pensando Katarina, porque habra hecho eso?" se preguntaba Yasuo

"bueno le preguntare mañana el porque. mm… ademas a Ahri le dio eso que le da a la gente enamorada ehh.. como se llamaba…? mm.." Yasuo se quedo pensando hasta que se acordo del nombre que buscaba

"Celos!, eso era!" dijo Yasuo antes de recostarse en su cama dejar su espada a un lado contra la pared, retirar sus botas de sus pies y solo con su bufanda y pantalon quedarse dormido

Gracias por leer! les pido disculpas la demora pero he estado castigado y no me permiten escrbir pero de laguna manera le sacare tiempo pero me demorare mas asi que no se preocupes si continuare la historia pero en un periodo de tiempo mas largo asi que lo siento por eso y ya saben pongale follow y Favorito, cualquiercomentario es bienvenido y si alguna otra cosa ya saben que por PM.. Bueno eso fue el capitulo 16 espero les haya gustado…!

~JCkirito


End file.
